Hush Now
by TheChicaChic
Summary: Two years ago, Severus thought his life was back to the way it had been, now he realizes it never will be the same again. Can he handle it? SeverusOCF
1. Hush Now

__

Disclaimer: The following story is of my own work, most of the characters my own. Those that you recognize from "Harry Potter", are just that. I have no say over those characters, just my own. Victoria Jasper, Madison Jasper, Kevin Racinson and a few others are my own, everyone else, isn't. Please be kind, and review.

IHello my friend, we meet again. It's been a while, where should we begin…feels like forever. Within my heart are memories, of perfect love that you gave to me. I remember when you are with me. I' m free…I'm careless…I believe. Above all the others we'll fly. This brings tears to my eyes. My Sacrifice. (1)/I

Victoria smiled at the lead singer of the band and laughed as he winked at her. His attention otherwise on the ending of the song that they were performing for the hundreds of people in the room. She was used to this show, seeing it three to four nights a week, and being at countless practices that they had during the day. In her mind, she could dictate the lyrics, and play the notes to the songs. She sometimes practiced with them, working on one or two of her own songs. Numerous times they had asked her to perform with them, as sort of an opening act, but each time, she refused. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but she was trying to keep a low profile from certain people, and getting up on stage certainly wasn't keeping a low profile.

Lifting her hand, she waved at him, gaining some attention in the crowded nightclub, but not a lot. Kevin Racinson was becoming a heartthrob in the teen scene with his golden locks and blue eyes that made girls swoon. But he was also the lead singer of Weathered, the rising British band that was taking the world by storm, and her best friend. The band sang in both Muggle and magical bars and clubs all over the world, and was at the moment, doing a stint outside of Philadelphia in the U.S. For almost two years, she had been traveling with the band, first as the consult when they started touring in Muggle places, and now, just as friend. But soon, she would be settling down somewhat, back in England, where she could raise her daughter, and make a permanent place for the band to come home to after they were done their tours. The living out of hotel rooms was becoming old, and they all wanted a place where they could call home. She had been designated as picking that place, and watching their numerous homes while they were on the road.

Traveling with her was her daughter Madison, who at almost a year and a half, was starting to pick up on the different types of music and languages. She was the main reason that Victoria wanted to pick one place and settle. It didn't mean that she was going to stop traveling, no Kevin would never allow her to give up on her dreams, but it meant that most of the time, her daughter would have her own room like other children her age. At the moment, she was safely tucked into the bands dressing room behind stage, being watched by her nanny and a bodyguard that Kevin had hired. That was normal on the nights that they performed, and as much as she knew Madison loved it, it was time to settle into one place. It was wonderful the way the guys were with her though, all were her uncles and all adored the girl as much as she did. It would break their hearts to not have her with them all the time, but they understood and fully supported what was going to happen. 

She smiled as she thought about how Kevin was like a father Madison, more so of a father than her true father would ever be to her. He had stepped up to the roll, and been wonderful to her and her daughter. All through her pregnancy he had been with her, going to the doctors with her, dealing with her mood swings and constant cravings, and when the time had come for Madison to be born, not only had he been in the delivery room with her, but the other members of the band as well. Everyone had taken a turn with sitting with her, holding her hand, and helping her. Madison's biological father, Severus Snape was a potions teacher and taught at Hogwarts. At the current moment, he was probably teaching some student about potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, herself completely forgotten from his mind, like she had been for the past two years. She shook her head, clearing those thoughts from her head and clapped along with the crowd as the song was ended. It was a wonderful song, one she had sat down with the band and worked on. It followed the same pattern as the one Kevin had written about Madison, one she loved and enjoyed. Every now and than, when Madison couldn't sleep and they were in a hotel room, he'd pick her up and sing it to her, his voice smooth over her soul. Picking up the glass of water on the table, she took a drink and watched as Kevin tried to quiet the crowd down so he could begin his nightly speech.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot to us to see so many wonderful faces here cheering for us, and the music we bring to everyone is a joy to us. Tonight, we would like to perform a special song we've been working for one of our more special fans. I've been told by her nanny that's she's having a little trouble sleeping tonight, so we would like to sing her a song. Mrs. Kensington, please bring her out."

Victoria watched as the old woman she had hired as Madison's nanny brought her out. She smiled as she watched her daughter rub her eyes with her tiny hands, her arms reaching out for Kevin.

He smiled at Madison, forgetting for a moment everyone else in the room. He loved the little girl more than anything in the world, he couldn't understand how anyone couldn't. That's why he didn't agree with Victoria on what she thought would be Severus's reaction. Sure, he was going to be pissed, she had never told him she was pregnant. Someone else had been there through each stage, had been there when the tiny girl had taken her first breath and cried. Someone else had been the one to walk with her late at nights as she cried, had listened to her speak her first word, had watched her take her first step. It was a given that Severus Snape was going to be pissed as hell the day he found out he had a daughter. As cold hearted and dark as everyone thought he, Kevin had listened to the stories Victoria had told him when she had first come to him, of the small declaration of love. The man had given his heart to the red headed nymph sitting in the crowd, and she had left, had run away from the feelings she had. He took the child into his arms, the one who captured more of his heart each hour, and held her to his side, talking to her quietly.

Victoria watched them, smiling on the outside, inside her heart breaking a little. It should have been Severus up there holding their daughter, not Kevin. But she couldn't change the past, couldn't change what had happened. She had to stop these thoughts from invading her mind because the could destroy everything she had built up for them. She forced her attention back to the two up on stage, her daughter and best friend. He must have said something funny because Madison smiled, pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and rested her head on his shoulder. He picked up the microphone and spoke to the crowd again.

"I'd like you all to meet Madison, the daughter of the bands PR manager, Victoria, who is sitting among you all tonight. We've decided to sing one of Madi's bedtime song's we wrote for her."

The band began playing softly, a quiet melody that was mainly a piano mix. Kevin shifted Madison in his arms and began to sing to her.

__

II swear by the moon  
and the stars in the sky  
and I swear like the  
shadow that's by your side  
I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's waiting on your mind  
you can be sure I know my part  
'cause I stand beside you through the years  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
and though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
  
and I swear by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there for better or worse  
till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and I swear  
  
I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there

  
you won't have to ask if I still care  
'cause as the time changes the page  
my love won't ever age at all  
  
and I swear (I swear) by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there) for better or worse  
till death do us part I'll love you   
with every single beat of my heart and I swear  
  
and I swear (I swear) by the moon  
and the stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
for better or worse (better or worse)  
till death do us part I'll love you  
with every single beat of my heart  
I swear I swear I swear (2) /I

Victoria smiled and listened as the crowd clapped loudly, their reception to the song amazing. Kevin had feared that the song would go against their image, be something that their fans didn't like, but they did. It showed as the clapped and cheered, as they called out the bands name softly. But right now, all that mattered to her was her child, the one she would give her life for. Her attention shifted from the crowd as she watched as Madison smiled and clung to Kevin, her head buried in his neck. 

He muttered something to the tired child as he lowered the microphone to the stage and started to walk down the stairs. Standing, she made her way across the short distance to receive her daughter. Meeting him at the bottom of the stage, she smiled. "That was beautiful." He smiled at her, his hand brushing against hers as he gently handed her Madison, leaning over and kissing her cheek gently, before looking in her eyes and smiling.

"We have a few more songs, than we'll be done. Take her back to the hotel and wait there. I want to say good bye to the both of you before we leave." He lifted his gaze to the crowds of people and gently turned her around and pushed her in the direction of the door before going back onto stage, picking up the microphone and jumping into the next song. 

She grinned as she carried Madison across the crowded club, a body guard following closely behind at her elbow, watching the crowds for her so she could pay her attention to the girl in her arms. It was needed as people tried to push closer, all wanting to see and touch the girl Kevin had just sung to before their very eyes. She held her tighter, the body guard shifting closer yet, his presence a welcome feeling. Thankful, she walked out into the cool night air and looked around. It was as crowded outside as it was inside, people wanting to be let in to see Weathered. It would probably be awhile before anyone got back to the hotel. She waited until the long black limo pulled up, something Kevin insisted she travel in when ever she brought Madison to a concert. Not only was it large enough to hold the entire band, but it was bullet proof and provided a driver so her entire attention could be directed on the small child in her arms. The body guard opened the door for her, looking around to make sure no one made a move towards them. Carefully, she climbed in, her attention shifting enough to acknowledge the nanny who was waiting in there. Leaning back into the leather seat, she shifted Madison carefully to lie against her and closed her eyes. She felt the limo begin to move as if magically her thoughts began to wander to the day two years ago when she had found out she was pregnant and Severus had pushed her away, without even knowing she would see him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They hadn't talked in almost two weeks, slowly growing further and further apart from the other. It was difficult not talking to the man she loved, the one who just the year before, she hated going 10 minutes without seeing. But he didn't understand her needs and wants. She was getting bored as the Muggle Studies teacher, it didn't offer enough thrill for her, enough adventure. She wanted to see the world, to travel, to at least see something other than the walls of Hogwarts and its grounds every day. That had been what had started the drifting apart, her desire to see the world, and have fun. He was content staying at Hogwarts, his reasons being he had seen enough of the world to last him a life time and he didn't understand why she would want to leave the safety of the school. She had been feeling miserable and had just chalked it up to what she knew was coming, their breakup and the ending of their engagement. I mean, anyone could know that feeling, the one where you don't want to get out of bed, where you're constantly sick to your stomach, the mere thought of food makes you sicker than you ever imagined you could be. But truthfully, she couldn't deny it any longer on that day as she had gone to Madam Pomfy and had her fears confirmed, she was pregnant with his child. It wasn't actually a fear, it wasn't like she didn't want the baby, no, it was more along the lines of how Severus would react. They had talked about having children one day, but not before they were married, especially not now, when things were so bad between them. But She had gone to see him, to tell him, only to find him in the arms of some other woman. At that moment, her entire world came crashing down around her, shattering her hopes and dreams. That had been the deciding factor than, the one that had made her decision to leave the school. Leaving quietly from the dungeons, she had all but run to her rooms and packed her bags, taking off the ring he had given her and leaving it with a note for him. It could be delivered by owl, so never wanted to see him again. The image was forever burned into her memory, his arms around the other, his hands caressing her body, his lips pressed to hers like only weeks before had been to hers. So she had packed her belongings, and began her running. But before she had left, she had gone to Dumbledore and explained what was going on and where she was going. It hadn't been a hard decision, Kevin's band was just getting popular and they needed help. Not only would it give her a chance to do what she wanted, to see the world and get away from Severus, but also to have someone around as she went through the stages of Pregnancy. So she had left that day, without saying good bye, her heart broken into a million pieces as she had walked out of those gates, for what she thought was forever. Kevin and the band had taken her in, made her part of the family, and when Madison had been born, they had all been there. It had made her feel even better as they had all begun to look after the girl. Now, Madison had an entire family to look out for her, all who loved her and cared for her, and she was benefiting from it. More so than if she had stayed with Severus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her thoughts were interrupted as the limo stopped in front of the hotel. She watched the door open and a hand was reached in. Silently, she looked down at her sleeping daughter, how she was curled into her side. It still amazed her sometimes that something so small and innocent could look up to her every day for guidance and love. Carefully, she picked her up, cradling her in her arms as she excepted the hand from the body guard to help her out of the limo. Looking around, she saw that she had beaten the few fans who showed up nightly, and was glad. She moved into the building, the bodyguard on one side, Mrs. Kensington on the other. As they reached the bank of elevators on the far side of the lobby, Mrs. Kensington reached out for Madison and took her, giving her arms a rest. The elevator arrived quickly, waiting to whisk them to the top floor. She stepped in with the others, standing in the front as they moved up. As they stepped out onto their floor, she stopped and looked at the figure waiting outside the door. It was a figure from her past, one she had not seen or heard from in almost two years, not since that day. Stepping forward, she smiled and walked closer.

"Victoria, dear, so wonderful to see you again."

"Albus, I've missed you so much." She walked to him and gave him a hug. Had it not been for him, she would have been lost completely. She gestured to the door as she stood back. "Come in, we can talk inside." She opened the door and stepped aside to let him enter. She followed behind him, the nanny bringing Madison closely behind her.

Albus stopped in the middle of the room and turned to look at Victoria. She surely did look happier and healthier than she had at Hogwarts. He could see a hint of something behind her eyes, just the slightest glistening of unhappiness, but it was well guarded behind everything else. She was a lot like Severus on that front, for her had seen the same thing behind his eyes. But, unlike Victoria, Severus didn't have the constant reminder of the other in his life. He looked at the sleeping child in the woman's arms and smiled softly.

Victoria noticed his glance and walked over to the woman, gently taking Madison in her arms. Walking back to Albus, she held her daughter for him to see.

"Albus, may I introduce you to my daughter, Madison Serena Jasper."

He looked at the small girl and smiled. She looked like a mix of her mother and father completely. The hair was long and curly, a dark red that looked almost purple, her skin pale, and already tall for her age. He didn't know her eye color but he bet it was a mix between brown and black. One only had to look at her, and could tell that she belonged to Severus and Victoria. He was sure it wouldn't go unnoticed when they went to Hogwarts. Severus's reaction was all that worried him now, well that and Victoria's when she found out what he was about to ask, but Severus's more so when he not only saw Victoria again, but the small girl he didn't know about, but one could tell belonged to him. "Serena? A little after her mother, a little after her father perhaps?"

Victoria looked at the sleeping child and sighed. "Let me put her to sleep and than we can speak."

Slowly, she carried Madi into her room and laid her on the large bed. Tucking her in under the blanket, pillows surrounding her, she leaned over and kissed her forehead, leaving the door open a crack as she walked into the main room again. Sitting on the couch, she watched the older man as he sat across from her.

"So, Albus, what brings you here?"

He sighed, she always was one to cut right to the point. "I wanted to see how you and Madison were. I've gotten a few letters from you, but never any pictures. I've been worried about you."

She laughed a little. "Worried about me? Why?"

"Because I can tell that you're still hurt, and it does not do one good to let the feelings fester inside."

She frowned, these feelings were better off left buried deep inside. "I'm better off now than I was ever was there." She sighed and tried to bury her feelings inside, but it wasn't working.

He nodded, it wasn't the best, but it was how she got through it. "I have spoken with Kevin, about the band coming to Hogwarts. I hope he has spoken to you about it."

She nodded. "Yes, he has, I told him Madison and I would stay here for the few days they are there."

"I'd like you both to come to Hogwarts."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. 'Go to Hogwarts where Severus is? I can't…' "Madison and I? Why?"

"Because, you need to tell Severus he has a child, if only to put closer to the past. Neither one of you have even said good bye, you're each holding onto something, and it needs to be done."

She stopped and thought about it for a minute, it did need to be done. By putting it off, it made it harder. They hadn't seen each other in almost two years, and though somewhere deep down, she loved him, she had to end it permanently. "We'll go, but, only for a few days. We have a life here now."

Albus nodded and stood. It was better not to warn Severus ahead of time, for than he would have time to run. "I understand. Kevin and the band will be performing, perhaps I can talk you into one song."

"Maybe, we'll have to see."

He began walking towards the door. "I know you will all be arriving tonight, well tomorrow day time for us. Kevin will be performing after dinner. I will have a room prepared for you and Madison."

She nodded and stood also. If they were leaving when Kevin got back, she would have to have herself and Madison packed. "Of course, thank you."

"Well, I must get back, it is almost the evening meal time there, and there is much yet to be done." He smiled and walked out the door, apperating back to the school.

Victoria slowly began packing her and Madison's things into bags. They would have to use fluo powder, she couldn't apperate with Madison. Finishing, she walked back into the main room and set the bags down, before settling into a chair. She shut her eyes, getting some rest, for she knew that once she was at Hogwarts, she wouldn't be getting any. Sometime later she was awakened by a soft kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Kevin. "Hi."

"Hi. What are the bags for?" he asked, kneeling on the floor in front of her and running his hands over her knees.

"Madison and I are going to Hogwarts with you." She said, watching him.

"You are?"

"Yes, Albus was here. He thinks Severus and I need to speak."

"Are you sure? I can do this for you."

She smiled and ran a hand down the side of his face. "I have to do this myself. I've kept Madison from him for almost two years. Not that I think he'll even care, but, I didn't tell him. And I have to face it, its not going to be hard not to tell." She looks like him. "Any idiot who knows the both of them will be able to tell." She sighed and stood. "We should go. I know you guys are all prepared and so are Madison and I."

He stood with her and hugged her tightly. "I'll always be here for you and Madison, and so will the others." He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Always." He let her go and watched as she slowly made her way into Madison's room. Bending over, he picked up their bags, than walked to where his were and gathered them to. He watched as she came out of the room, carrying a sleepy girl in her arms. 

She walked over to him and smiled. "We're ready."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on Madison's head. "The band's going to apperate there, we'll take the fluo."

She nodded and followed him to the fireplace. He tossed in some fluo powder and stepped in, calling out Hogwarts. She did the same and soon found herself standing outside the fireplace in Dumbledore's sitting room. It had been two years since she had been there and the memories were still as strong. She shifted Madison to her other side and smiled at Albus. "We came."

"I'm glad." He smiled, than turned to Kevin. "It's always a pleasure Kevin. Please, set the bags down. The house elves will deal with them."

Kevin sat the bags down, then went to stand behind Victoria. "Has our equipment arrived yet?"

"Yes, its all set up in the great hall. The rest of your bands is also there." He walked toward the door. "We shall go there now."

Kevin nodded and placed his hand on Victoria's back. She smiled faintly at him and followed Albus into the hall. They slowly made their way to the great hall, where the sounds of all the people behind there was loud and clear. She stopped and took a deep breath as Albus walked into the hall, before following close behind. Kevin didn't falter, he stayed with her the entire time, his presence not only a comfort but kept her from falling on her face. Slowly she made her way into the room, watching the faces as they turned to look at the newcomers. She recognized some of the students from when she had been there, her fifth years now in their Seventh. She passed the Gryffindor table and smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermonie as they looked at her in shock. Reaching the front of the room, she slowly turned to look at the spot that Severus usually sat in. He was there, she saw him still looking at his plate, his attention not towards her yet. Albus made his way onto the stage and she followed, stopping on the side as he slowly called for everyone's attention. She smiled weakly as the rest of the band made their way around her, they're way of giving her not only support but protection.

"May I have everyone's attention." He waited until the hall was quiet before speaking again. "It is my pleasure to welcome to the school, the band Weathered." The students cheered and he had to wait till they quieted down. "With them, one of your old professors has come. Some of you may remember her, others weren't here long enough to have her. Please, welcome back, Professor Jasper."

She bit her lip and watched Severus, not the students. She knew the moment the name had penetrated his mind because he looked up, a scrawl on his face as he looked around. His eyes made they're way to hers and she froze in her face. A moment of shock washed over his face before it was replaced with nothingness. His eyes blacked over, narrowed, as he looked her over. She had changed drastically since he had last seen her. Her hair that had once been long and curly was now a bright red bob around her face. It looked good on her, especially with the black outfit she wore. She had gained some weight, filling her out more, making her look healthy and there was a soft glow to her face. Not the same one he remembered. No, the one he remembered had been filled with love and something else, this one was content and health. But more importantly, she held a child in her arms. One who looked to be about a year and a half old, with shoulder length curly hair. He couldn't tell from here whether it was red or black, but that wasn't what mattered. No, he knew inside, something far more important than he had before.

She watched the nothingness being replaced with shock and than anger as his eyes narrowed in on the black haired child she held protectively against her body. No one else seemed to exist as they sat there, starring at each other across the room. She shifted slightly, moving Madison just enough to wake her up. She drug her eyes away from Severus's and turned to the girl in her arms. She watched as Madison rubbed her eyes and looked around before resting her head under Victoria's chin.

"Mommy, where we?"

She shifted her slightly and smiled. "At mommies old school. Go back to sleep sweet heart."

Albus smiled, before speaking again. "As all of you know, the Halloween Ball is in three days. Weathered has agreed to play for everyone as the band that night."

A cheer went through the students again before Dumbledore could get them calmed down.

"I have also gotten Professor Jasper to agree to sing one song, so we'll have to wait and see what she picks. Now, for a special treat, they have agreed to sing for you tonight. Victoria, please, come and have a seat."

She slowly walked towards the table, careful to avoid looking at Severus. If she looked at him now, she'd fall flat on her face and risk the chance of harming Madison. And everything she did anymore was to protect her daughter. She sat down between Albus and Remus, a safety net in her own mind as Kevin went with the band to make sure everything was set up. Madison sat up, sitting completely on Victoria's lap, and smiled at Remus.

"Hi."

He smiled at her and reached out a hand. "Hello." Looking at her smiling, he could tell she was Viki's. The facial expression was the same, the way the eyes lit up and the smile seemed to fill his soul, though he didn't know how. Looking up at Victoria, he smiled again. "How have you been?"

She smiled at him, the same smile her daughter had. "Good. How about yourself."

"As good as could be expected." He looked at Madison, than back at Viki. They really were a pair, but he saw someone else in the girls features. "Severus?"

Victoria bit her lip and nodded, not surprised that someone had seen it so fast. Especially Remus, who knew Severus almost as well as she thought she had. There really was no use in denying it. "Yes."

"Does he know?" 

Remus watched Victoria's face, the way it was focused over his shoulder, as the figure in black he knew was sitting further down the table. As much as she wanted to try, she couldn't deny that even after two years apart, she still loved him. The hurt and pain was evident in her eyes, as was the love.

She drug her eyes back to his face and shook her head.

"No, and I'm terrified as to how he will react."

Remus nodded and turned to look over at Severus. He was watching them, his eyes narrowed. "It may not be good."

"No." Victoria said as Kevin finished the song and smiled at her. She groaned and shook her head at the look her gave her. He just nodded and smiled. She knew that look, he had given it to her many times before, one that meant he was going to ask her to do something she didn't want to, but would. And she knew exactly what he was going to ask her to do.

"Victoria, come here."

She shook her head no in a frugal attempt to not be pulled up on stage. It was completely useless as he just stood there and looked at her, a small plea in his eyes. Sighing, she looked at Remus.

"Would you mind?" she gestured to Madison.

"Not at all." He said, smiling, taking the child in his arms. He laughed as Madison reached up to tug at his hair.

Victoria watched them for a minute before standing and slowly making her way from behind the table. Walking across the stage, she took a deep breath and silently cursed Kevin.

Severus watched her hand the child to Lupin. He growled slightly, much to his own surprise, and, he soon found, to his companion who sat next to him. His eyes narrowed as that…man held what he could tell was his own child, even if he didn't want to admit it. He pulled his eyes away from the child and looked at Victoria. She carried herself gracefully across the stage, her hips swaying to the sides slightly, pulling his attention to her backside. Even as a mother, she still had her figure, he had to admit that. He drew his eyes up her back, to her neck, where he knew at the bottom of hair line was the sensitive spot that he only had to kiss and she would be his for the taking. He followed her till she stopped in front of that smiling man. 'How dare he smile at her like that.' He thought to himself, anger building up inside of him, anger that he hadn't felt for two years. It wasn't fair really, that she still had this power over him, after all she had done to him.

Kevin smiled as she walked over. She was still in her Muggle clothing, tight black jeans and a tight black shirt. She stopped in front of him and took the microphone.

"I'll will get you back for this."

"I know you will love, which song?"

She thought for a minute, at the songs that she had sung to Madison.

"A New Day Has Come." (3)

He nodded and moved back to give her some space. They started playing softly as she began to sing.

__

I A new day has come  
A new day has... come

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I had it all  
But I was waiting for you

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

Where it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

Hush, love

I see a light in the sky  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe  
I've been touched by an angel with love

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun

A new day has... come

Ohhh, a light... Ooh /I (3)

She opened her eyes and looked out at the students as they clapped and cheered. They hadn't been expecting their old professor to have such a voice, but she did. It was powerful, if not that of a Siren from the Ancient Greek Myths she had taught them about.

She blushed as she handed the mic back to Kevin and taking a small bow to the crowd, excused herself. Walking back to Remus, she smiled softly at him. He had been a friend to her while she was here, and now, he was being that again. For that, she would be forever grateful. Stopping behind him, she reached for Madison.

"I should be putting her to bed, she's one tired little girl."

He stood, gently handing Madison to her, lying her against Victoria's shoulder.

"You're right, I think a little girl is tired."

Albus stood with them and smiled weakly. "Thank you for coming dear, that was beautiful. Kevin tells me you write, is that one of your own songs?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I wrote it around the time Madison was born. It gave me something to do when anything else wore me out."

"Of course. I have had your old rooms prepared for you and Madison. Though I do regret to inform you that there is only one bed in there."

She nodded. "Of course, that's fine. Madison sleeps with me sometimes, especially during storms. Not a problem at all."

He nodded. "I assume you remember the way?"

"Yes."

"Than I bid you two ladies good night."

She smiled before turning around. The door she had to leave from was behind Severus, she had to go through there to leave. She had to pass him without doing something stupid. Taking a deep breath, she walked, her sight straight ahead, fully aware by the way her skin tingled that Severus was watching her.

Severus watched her talk to Albus before turning his way. He saw the determination on her face, the way she purposely avoided looking in his direction. As she passed him, he got a better look at the small child in her arms. Extremely dark red hair, curling around her pale white face. He saw the eyes as the small girl looked at him, and knew right than and there, no matter what Victoria said, the girl was his.

She had slipped out of the hall, her shoulders relaxing as she made her way down the hall. It was a quick walk, her old rooms not far from the great hall. Pushing open the heavy wood door, she looked around. Not much had changed in the large sitting room that she had also used as her office. The light colored wooden furniture was all still there, covered in the purple fabric she had chosen. Their bags were already sitting next to the couch, the fire already lit. She adjusted Madison in her arms as she walked into the bedroom. Slowly, she walked into the room and looked at the large purple bed. Only a few memories were from that room, but still enough to hurt. Walking to the bed, she set Madison down, than walked into the other room to get their bags. Carrying them into the room, she set them in the chair before reaching into Madison's for her pajamas. Sighing, she walked back to the bed.

"Ready to get changed?"

Madison looked up at her and smiled. "Yes."

She grinned and helped the girl get change. After Madison was changed, she reached up to turn down the blankets.

"Okay little one, under the covers."

Madison scrambled over them, stopping to give her mother a hug and kissed before lying down. She closed her eyes as Victoria stood and walked to the bags again. Reaching inside, she pulled out her own night gown, a long purple dress like gown. Shrugging out of her black outfit, she pulled on the nightgown before sliding into the bed with Madison. She leaned against the head board and closed her eyes, waiting for Kevin to come. It was a ritual really, every night after he performed, he came to say good night to both Madison and Victoria, tucking them both in. As she waited, her thoughts drifted to the time when she would have to talk to Severus. It didn't look like it was going to be a pretty sight, and she was not relishing the idea of being a lone with him. He was bound to be angry, that much she knew. And he knew about Madison, her leaving gave him time to build his anger. A fight, she was expecting from him. He wasn't one to sit and let things go. She looked up as someone cleared there throat, shaking her from those thoughts. She groaned inwardly as she saw him leaning against the closed door to the sleeping chamber, his eyes narrowed as he watched her. Pulling out his wand, he locked the door before striding across the room to stop next to the bed.. She pulled out her own wand and sat up, blocking Madison from his body. He stopped before her and frowned.

"Oh relax Victoria, I will not harm her. I want to speak with you."

She leaned back against the headboard again and watched him as he sat in a chair next to the bed. He looked between them before frowning. She didn't know what was going through his mind, but hers was completely lost. It was almost like they had never been apart, the feelings running through her mind.

"Is she mine?"

Those three, simple words meant that three lives would be completely changed if she told the truth. Could she live with the outcome if she told him, but more importantly, could she live with herself if she lied?

"I haven't been with anyone else."

He looked at her, a mix of fear and something else on his face. 'His daughter', he thought to himself.

"What is her name?" he asked softly.

"Madison Serena Jasper."

He nodded as he watched them. 'A beautiful name, though it should be Snape, not Jasper.' Given his way, it would be soon. He narrowed his eyes, watching her. She had moved back enough so he could see their daughter. Reaching out, he started to touch her before pulling back. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I thought you wouldn't care."

He turned to glare at her, his eyes filled with rage, with hurt.

"You thought I would not care that you were pregnant with my child? In that good bye letter that you wrote, you couldn't find the way to tell me that you were with child?"

She slowly turned to face him. She wasn't as scared as she had been when she thought about how he would react when he found out.

"I came to tell you that day, but I found you in someone else's arms. You didn't care about me, so why should you care about my daughter?"

"Didn't care about you? I love you more than I ever have loved anyone in my entire life, and you think I didn't care about you?"

She didn't miss the present tense to what he was saying. She saw on his face that he realized what he had said to, but she couldn't push it. He may love her still, and she him, but it didn't change anything that happened.

"If you cared Severus, I wouldn't have come walked into your office and seen you locked in that woman's arms, kissing her as if there was no one else in the world. I made a decision that day, to leave."

"Without telling me about our daughter?"

"MY daughter." She corrected him.

"No Victoria, _our_ daughter. She's just as much mine as she is yours, and you have kept her from me."

"I protected her."

"From her own father? Do you think I would hurt her? Did I ever raise a hand to you?"

"No, but you broke my heart."

She watched him, small tears in the sides of her eyes.

"I was protecting her from that."

He stared at her, a small part of him aching. He had hurt her, probably more than anyone had before. He hadn't realized she had walked in on '_that_', but he had known she had seen something. He felt worse now then he had when she left. Than it had been easy to blame her for it all, but now that he spoke to her, he realized they were both to blame.

They were not actually yelling at each other, but their voices were raised enough to wake the small child asleep on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked around, crying at the noise.

"Mommy?" she wailed, climbing into her mother's arms.

Severus stopped and watched, his breath catching as he saw his daughter for the first time, well, for the first time up close. He had never thought he would be able to feel something for a child, especially what he was feeling now. He looked between mother and child, his expression for an instant filled with love before it closed off and he stood. Without speaking, he strode from the room, his emotions in a disarray as he stormed down to the dungeons. It was a good thing that all the students were still in the great hall, for if he had seen anyone, they would be in the negative points for the next 10 years. Slamming the door to his sleeping chambers open, he stormed in and looked around. Nothing was out of place, everything where it should be, just as it should. Just as his life should be, but it wasn't. It had all changed in the instant he had seen her standing in the great hall, her hair falling around her face. Somehow, all the feelings he had tried to destroy the years before had all come rushing back. Closing the door, he leaned against it, closing his eyes and trying to rope his emotions into place. His eyes shot open as he heard movement across the room.

"Severus, where were you?"

He looked at the woman before him, his lover and assistant, the woman he should be in love with, but wasn't, and the woman that Victoria had left because of. They hadn't been lovers than, that hadn't happened for over a year after she was gone. He had hoped that she would come back to him, that they could start over. When he had finally gotten information about her, learned that she was with her friend the singer, he had given up hope. She was seeing the world like she wanted, and she wasn't coming back to him. Infact, he had told himself she had found someone else, was making those soft sounds she did for someone else. He turned away, his heart sinking even more. She hadn't been with anyone else. She had said that upstairs when he had asked if Madison was his. She had stayed faithful in a way, it was he who had been with someone, someone he had tried to make a replacement for Victoria, but it hadn't worked.

"Speaking with someone."

"I see." She narrowed her eyes slightly before crossing the room to the where he stood, the man she loved. "Anything important?" she asked, running her hand along his arm, a fake smiled on her face. 'He went to see her'

"Somewhat. But I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep." He turned back to look at her, a relaxed look on his face, acting like nothing was bothering him.

She nodded. "Than come and we will sleep."

She lead him into his bedroom and slowly undid his robes, her hands caressing his body through the cloth he wore. Tossing them to the floor, she began pulling off his clothes, her hands moving along his skin. 

He sighed as she did this, not happy at all. It wasn't her fault that he didn't love her, it was his own. He let her push him into the bed, watching as she removed her robes, smiling at him as she pulled off her clothes as she followed him into the bed. Looking up at him, she rested her head on his chest as he drifted off. She watched him sleep, his face showing the battle that was going on inside his mind. She was almost asleep as he sighed, a content look finally on his face. Leaning up, she softly kissed his chin.

"I love you Severus."

He sighed again and smiled.

"I love you too Victoria."

Catrina frowned and opened her eyes to look at him, hurt and shock mixed into her features. He loved someone else, that old professor who had come with the band, carrying the black haired child. Realization filled her mind as she willed herself to sleep, she'd deal with the problem in the morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria had calmed Madison down after Severus left with a song and a kiss. Now she watched Madison sleep peacefully, her thumb in her mouth, her eyes closed. Victoria shifted so she laid next to her, Madison's body curled into her side, her arm wrapped around her daughters waist to keep her from moving. Closing her eyes, she let her daughters soft breathing lull her into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria woke the next morning, sunlight spilling into the room from the windows. Sometime during the night, Kevin had come in and covered her and Madison, his coat still tossed over the chair. She looked down and smiled at her daughter who was curling into her side, sucking her thumb still. Gently running her hand through Madison's hair, she sighed and climbed out of bed. It was time to face the world again, and hope for the best. Staying in bed all day wasn't going to solve anything. Getting dressed, she took her time, drawing out the moment when she would have to see Severus again. Walking into the bathroom, she wet her hair, brushing it straight so it formed a bob around her face. She wasn't wearing robes, no, she didn't wear them much any more, instead choosing to wear black stretch pants and a black tee-shirt. Walking into the main room, she made her way to their bags to pick something out for Madison. As she set the green shirt and black pants on the chair, someone knocked at the door. Sighing, she walked into the other room and opened the door, expecting Severus to be there to talk again. Instead she found herself face to face with someone else. Recognition washed over her face as she realized who it was.

"You."

Catrina pushed her way past, a glare on her face. She looked around the room for the child, but didn't see her. Probably off in some other room with a nanny. Victoria seemed the type to push the child off on someone else, so as her beauty sleep wasn't interrupted. 

Victoria turned to look at the woman before her. The woman was smaller then herself, shorter by at least 2 inches and her blond hair was long and un-styled, not doing justice to the sharp features of her face. Gritting her teeth, she acted nice.

"Please, come in."

"Oh I was planning on it Jasper."

Victoria moved into the room, her eyes narrowed as she watched the other woman moving about the place. 'How dare she come into my room and act like she owns the place. She already took everything else from me.'

"What do you want?"

Catrina looked at the red head. 'So perfect, not even a hair out of place. Tall and thin, like she never even had a child.'

"Why did you have to come back? Things were going so well. He had stopped saying your name in the middle of the night and started holding me. Holding me instead of pushing me across the bed and away. A few more months and he would have asked me to marry him, but you came back. He still wants you damn-it."

"I came back to end things."

"He still loves you."

"I still love him…"

She didn't get to finish as Catrina growled and flung herself at Victoria. 'She's going to take him from me, that bitch. He's mine now and always will be.'

Victoria hadn't been expecting it and was taken down by the angry woman, her head smashing into heavy wood chair. Her eyes closed as her body screamed out to get up and fight, protect Madison from the crazed woman above her. But she couldn't, her body wouldn't do what her mind said.

Catrina cried out in an outrage and stood, kicking Victoria as she looked over the woman who was drifting out of consciousness. She looked at the woman on the floor, realization setting in as to what she had just done. Quickly, she ran from the room, not even looking at the child in the bed, who had seen the entire thing, not closing the door to hide anything. She had to get away before anyone found her there, blamed her when it was the bitches fault.

Madison began to cry, loudly as she sat on the bed, looking at her mother.

"MOMMY"

Kevin had been leaving his room to go wake them up. He hadn't gotten to talk to Victoria the night before, only tucked her into the bed and smiled as she sighed. He cared about her dearly, and was worried about what had been said between her and Severus. It could have been to bad though, since she had fallen asleep. He moved faster, panic on his face as he heard Madison cry out. Never before had he heard her cry like that. Pushing open the door, he gasped in horror at Victoria lying on the floor, blood pooling around her. Rushing into the bedroom, he gathered Madison in his arms, burying her face into his chest as others came running. He made out slightly what Madison was sobbing.

"Ad ady urt mommy."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus stormed into the hospital wing, an angry scrawl on his face., covering the fear that was buried inside. He couldn't lose her now, not when they still had so much to work out. He stormed past the others and into the room that Victoria laid in, motionless and dead to the world. He stopped and stared, his heart stopping as he saw her lifeless body, not moving, her chest barely rising with each breath she took. She looked dead, a corpse waiting to be buried. He turned his attention to the small form curled on the bed next to Victoria, their daughter. She was crying softly and clinging to the blanket that covered her mother, begging her to wake up. Walking to the chair, he sat down before his legs gave out and he fell. He couldn't believe it, she had been so full of anger and life the night before, and now she laid before him, barely hanging onto life. He looked at the small child on the bed, his heart stopping again as he listened to her sob. Hesitantly, he reached out and put his hand onto her back, shock filling his face as she clamored over the blankets and into his arms. He had never held a child before, not one so young, and certainly not his daughter. So for the first time in his life, he held his daughter, her face buried in the side of his neck, her wet tears pressing against his skin, her dark red hair tickling his chin as he wrapped his arms around her and held her, his face buried in her hair, a single tear falling into the locks. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. She was his child, and possibly his last piece of Victoria. He held her as she drifted off to sleep, her small body pressed against his. He didn't know how long he sat there holding her before Kevin came in. Severus was waiting for a fight, anything but what he got.

"Madison likes you."

"I highly doubt that, I was the first person she saw." He wasn't willing to except that the child liked him, not yet anyway.

"She hasn't moved from that spot on the bed, even when I tried to pull her away. What did you do, rip her from the blanket?" he didn't mean it, but he was trying to prove a point.

"No, she climbed into my lap." He looked down and ran a hand through her hair.

"Albus asked me to come in and sit with Victoria and Madison so you can eat."

Severus frowned and moved Madison. "I should eat, as should Madison." He thought for only one minute, before nodding. "I will take her with me."

Standing, he looked from Victoria and Kevin. "Will you get me if anything changes?"

Kevin nodded. "You love her don't you? Even after everything that happened, you still love her."

Severus only nodded, carrying the sleeping child to the great hall. He was well aware of the stares he gained from the few students who were in the hall eating. No doubt, it would be around the school before he was even done eating that he had a child. Walking to the head table, he slowly woke Madison up. He was unsure as to what to feed her, but Madison helped, pointing at the various foods she liked. He had to admit, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, caring for a child. When Victoria woke up, he was going to make things work, make them a family. He didn't want to be apart from either of them anymore.

Night came and Victoria had yet to wake up. Madam Pomfy just wasn't sure what was wrong. She had healed the trauma to Victoria's head and that to her body, but she still refused to wake. It was a waiting game. Kevin had come to try and take Madison from him again, but he had told him no, instead he took her with him to his own rooms. The girl was still awake as he made his way into his dungeon rooms. She chatted with him in her own little language, one he was beginning to pick up on. Pushing open the door, he smiled at the small girl. Walking in, he closed the door, and turned to see Catrina sitting in an armchair. She stood and looked at him.

"Severus?"

He moved into the room, holding Madison.

"Catrina, I would like to introduce you to Madison."

Madison turned and looked at the woman and began to cry.

"Shh, Madison, its alright." Severus said as he tried to comfort the crying child. He had never done this before and he was at a complete lost as to why she was crying.

"Bad ady, urt mommy." She sobbed into his neck. He patted her back and tried to decipher the meaning.

It took Severus a few minutes before he truly understood the words. Turing, a deadly glare in his eyes, he looked at Catrina.

"You did this to Victoria?" he shifted his daughter to one arm, his other going for his wand.

"I can explain Severus, really I can." She had to make him understand. If she got him to believe it was an accident, than things would turn out okay.

"You can explain why she's lying upstairs unconscious, barely clinging to life, why the woman I love may never know it and why our daughter may not see her mother again? I would love to hear your explanation."

Catrina moved back from him, slowly backing to the door as it opened. Albus walked in, followed by Kevin and Remus closely behind, their wands all drawn. They stopped and looked at Severus, his wand drawn, his daughter cradled against him. Catrina back into Kevin, his arm grabbing her around the waist.

"Why did you hurt her?" Kevin asked, his grip tightening. He loved Victoria, not as Severus did but as a friend, and anyone who harmed her would have to deal with him.

Catrina felt cornered, between the man she loved and the bitch's friends. There was no where to go, and now it seemed no one to turn to. She turned back to Severus and started to scream at him, all the anger she had been holding onto letting out.

"That stupid bitch comes back and suddenly all you even care about is her. What about me? I did everything in my power to get rid of her, and she comes back, trying to pass that bastard off as your child. Look at her, can you honestly say that she is yours?"

Severus glared, putting his wand away.

"Yes, she is my daughter." He turned to look at Kevin. "Get her out of my sight. I don't want to see her."

Kevin nodded and pulled Catrina out of the room.

"She's awake."

Severus nodded and walked out of the room, carrying Madison on his side. Walking through the halls, he calmed himself, relaxed until he wasn't high strung, where he wouldn't make a fool of himself when he saw her. He heard her before he saw her, fighting to be let out.

"Where the hell is my daughter? Would you let me up, I have to find her."

Severus stopped in the doorway smirking as he watched her squirm, trying to get out of the bed.

"Our daughter is fine, I can promise you that." 

He said, watching her turn, wincing in pain to stare at him. She lifted her arms out towards him, silently demanding her child. Slowly he made his way into room, walking to the bed and sitting on the side next to her. Carefully, he held Madison to her, watched as she grabbed the girl and buried her face in the red hair, crying.

"Oh god Madison." She hugged her tighter, to choked up to speak.

He watched for a minute, before slowly reaching a hand out, touching the top of Victoria's head. She looked up at him, the tears in hers as she clung to Madison. Hesitantly, almost unsure of himself, he moved over on the bed and wrapped them both in his arms, holding them against his chest. Lying his head on top of hers, he held her as she cried, his hands making small circles on her back. It was almost like the past two years hadn't happened as he held her in his arms. Slowly, she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Severus, I…"

He put a finger on her lips, his face inches from hers. "We'll discuss everything later, right now, sleep."

She started to speak again, but was silenced with his mouth over hers, a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling back, he brushed the hair out of her face, his fingers lingering at the hair line. He kissed her forehead, his hand moving around the back of her head, gently probing the area where her head was ripped apart. Pulling back, he ran a hand down the side of his face. He stood, pushing her back into the pillows on the bed. Moving Madison to her side, he tucked them both in, kissing each on the forehead.

"Good night."

He started for the door, planning on going back to the dungeons, when she called out to him.

"Severus, please…"

He turned to look at her, gentle amusement on his face.

"Yes Victoria?"

"Stay, please?" she looked lost for words. "I…I…"

Somehow, though neither one knew, he knew what she was asking. Walking to the bed, he undid the buttons of his robes, pushing them off and tossing them over the chair he had been in most of the day. Pushing his shoes off, he undid the top button of his white shirt and pulled it out of his black pants to hang loosely. Lifting the blanket, he slid in behind her, his arms going around her waist, pulling her gently into his chest. Wrapping his other arm over the top of her, he slid it over his daughters waist, pulling her back against her mother. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I love you Victoria. And I love Madison."

She smiled, her head falling under his chin. "I love you too."

He kissed the back of her hair, and held her, enjoying the feeling of them in his arms. They had a lot to work out, a lot to get through, but they would. He was reminded of a poem, one he had read when she left, one that fit them so well.

I And than, eternal darkness enclosed me,

Forever over my heart a thick veil,

Of loneliness and sorrow as you left.

No goodbye, no final kiss, no touch to speak of as you slipped into night

My soul went with you, left to wander aimlessly

Through the vast catacombs of a fiery hell.

Night after night I cry your name from my slumber

Your presence invading my very sanity.

Blindly I fumble for you,

I wanted you, needed you, loved you.

Hours of desperation, days upon months.

I learned to continue living,

My heart forever closed off.

Others came, others tried but no one prevailed.

Hours, days, months came, you stayed gone,

Till that one night I saw you.

An angel of hope, a mirage to my mind.

A drink of water to a dying man.

Your eyes met mine, my heart came to life.

I wanted to hold you, to reach for you.

My arms yearned to cradle you.

My lips to kiss you.

I saw the same emotions in your eyes.

I want you, need you, love you.

I stand before you, broken and lost,

Nothing to offer but an empty shell.

You hold the power to save me,

To bring me to life.

I need only one thing, want only one thing, the same you have of me.

Your heart, your soul,

Every fiber of your Being and mind,

Your Love./I (4)

Finis

I I want to thank everyone for reading this. There are thoughts of a part two to this little story, so I hope you enjoy it enough to read the second part.

I used three songs and a poem in the above so I would like to give credit to where it belongs.

"My Sacrifice" by Creed from their Weathered CD, which is also where I got the name for the band that Kevin is in.

"I Swear" by All-4-One

"A New Day Has Come" by Celine Dion

"Forever Darkness" one of my own poems.

If you have any personal comments, please send them to webmaster@snapebits.net /I 


	2. Can't Stop Running

_Disclaimer:  Okay...I know, it's been awhile.__  I have just had a lot going on lately, my mom had a heart attack and I had some finals in school and this chapter would not come together like the last one did.  It still doesn't actually feel right in my mind, but I'm going to go with it for now, I can always fix it later.  I had another copy of this story, but I missed some school for my shoulder and the class wiped my hard drive and installed my new OS, so I lost it.  So, this is from scratch.  I hope you enjoy it and now...on with the story. _

_There's__ a lot of things I understand.  And there's a lot of things that I don't want to know.  But you're the only face I recognize.  It's so damn sweet of you to look me in the eyes.  It's alright, I'm okay, I think God can explain.  I believe I'm the same I get carried away.  It's alright, I'm okay, I think God can explain.  I'm relieved, I'm relaxed, I'll get over it._

Severus opened his eyes the next morning to the sound of soft snoring against his chest.  He looked down at the mess of red hair against his chest, at the weight that was lying on his arm and smiled.  The events of the previous day filled his mind, making him thankful that the red head in his arms was still alive.  His gaze shifted slightly too look at the child on the other side of Victoria, his eyes making contact with dark brown eyes.  *Brown like her mothers* he thought *though slightly darker*.  He carefully moved his arm from the top of Victoria's waist and put a finger to his lips, making a shh sign.

Madison grinned at the black haired man she had spent the day with yesterday, the man mommy called Severus, the man she had heard mommy call her daddy.  He was big and mean looking, but he had been really nice to her so she didn't think she had anything to worry about.  Besides, mommy had let him hold her like mommy held her at night when she had a bad dream...so he couldn't be that bad.  Lifting her hand she waved at him, grinning as she sat up and leaned on her mommy.

"Hi." she said loudly grinning.

Severus grimaced at how loud she was and sat up, quickly pulling Madison into his arms and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shh.  Mommy is sleeping." he said, holding her awkwardly in his arms.

"Mommy is up." Victoria mumbled into the pillow she had fallen onto when Severus sat up.

Severus looked down at her, leaning his face away from Madison who was trying to poke her fingers into his eyes.

"Hi." he said, still unsure as to where they actually stood with everything that had gone on.

Slowly, Victoria rolled over, wincing in pain as she looked up at Severus and Madison.  Her body was rejecting the idea of moving at the moment, but staying completely still was not going to be an option.

"Hi yourself" she managed to get out before gasping as a pain shot up through her right side.

He frowned and set Madison on the bed in front of him before reaching over and helping Victoria to sit up leaning against the headboard.  Once he was sure she was in a comfortable position, he picked up Madison again.

Victoria looked at the other two sitting on the bed; Severus still in the clothes he had been wearing the day before, black pants and a white buttoned up shirt only the shirt was hanging loose and partly open.  Madison looked like a miniature Snape...black pants and a white t-shirt, only her hair was dark red and her eyes were brown.  She turned her attention back to looking at Severus, memorizing his body again.  Even after two years, he looked the same, though slightly older and his hair didn't look as greasy.  Either way, he still had the power to make her insides turn to jello.  Her gaze traveled up his body, over his lean chest and long neck, across those lips that she wanted kiss so badly.  Looking up, her brown eyes met with Severus's black eyes and she smiled weakly.  God how she missed watching him, just spending time seeing him, without having to be embarrassed about it.

Severus watched her, worried that he had somehow hurt her more than she had already been.  He relaxed as he caught her watching him, that old shyness in her eyes at having been caught.  He settled Madison in his lap so that she was sitting next to her mother, than looked at Victoria.

"How do you feel this morning?" he asked, concerned about her.

"Like I was hit by a two-by-four." She said.  Reaching over, she ran a hand through Madison's hair before settling it over Severus's.  "A Muggle measurement of wood." She added when she saw the puzzled look on his face.

He nodded, though slightly confused still.  He'd have to go through some of her books later on and see if he could find a better description.  "I don't know what a two-and-four looks like but I'm sorry."

She smiled at his mix up, but let it slide for than.  "Sorry for what?"

"For everything.  It's all my fault."

"No, it's both our faults, and we'll deal with it." She said, squeezing his hand with hers.  "We need to talk about things."

He nodded, turning his hand over to hold hers.  "Are you taking Madison and going back to the US with Kevin?"  He asked.  She could, but he would have to follow them and bring them back, he wasn't going to lose her a second time, and now that he had a daughter, he wanted to be part of her life as well.

Victoria looked up at him, her fingers wrapped in his.  She missed sitting in bed with him talking, missed curling up on the couch grading papers with him and she missed sleeping curled in his arms, knowing she was safe.  "I don't know." she said, truthfully.  "I was planning on it before we talked, but after everything, I really need to think about it."

"I see." He said, sitting Madison on the bed next to her.  Slipping off the bed, he gathered his things and walked to the door.  "I suggest you think about it before you leave."  With that, he walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.

Victoria looked at the door cringing and fighting back tears before picking up Madison.  Weakly, she smiled at her daughter.  "How are you?"

"Kay, how you mommy?"

"I'm okay." Picking Madison up, Victoria hugged her tightly.  "I was so worried when you weren't here with me yesterday.  Did Kevin have you?"

Madison shook her head as she popped her thumb into her mouth. "Seviris did."

Victoria looked at her daughter, shocked at what she had just said.  "He did?"

"Uh huh."

Victoria hugged her daughter before setting her on the bed.  "What do you say we go visit Great Grand mom Jasper for a bit?"

"Yeahs!" Madison cried, standing on the bed and jumping up and down, Severus completely forgotten at the thought of seeing her nana.

Victoria laughed and slowly moved to stand.  Looking around, she found a hospital type robe lying on the chair and slipped it on.  Looking around the room, she saw there was nothing else around besides her wand.  Picking it up, she put it in the pocket, than reached for Madison's hand.  "Come on, let's go pack, but remember, don't say anything to anyone."

"Kay"  Madison said, taking her mothers hand.

Victoria slipped out of the hospital wing, quietly leading her daughter up stairs to their room.  She shuddered as she looked at the blood on the floor but ignored it.  Moving into the bedroom, she carefully slipped on a pair of black stretch pants and a baggy white t-shirt.  Digging through the bag, she pulled out a gray hooded sweat shirt and pulled it on.  She pulled out the same for Madison and helped her put it on.  Once their things were packed, she wrote three letters, one to Kevin to tell him not to worry, they were fine, one to Albus thanking him for his hospitality and a final one to Severus, telling him sorry and she'd get in touch with him so he could see Madison.  Lying them on the bed, she picked up their bag and took Madison's hand.  Moving slowly and quietly through the hall, she made her way outside, glad that classes were in session and no one was about.  Leading Madison across the grounds, she reached the gate and pushed it open.  Walking out, she walked a few feet down the road and stopped by a tree, picking Madison up.  She knew Madison hated apperating, but it was the quickest way to her grandmothers in the US.  Tucking her head over Madison's, she quietly said the spell and apperated away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus stopped outside the door to the hospital and took a deep breath.  He shouldn't have left like that, not without talking to her.  He knew she wasn't thinking clearly, and why should she have an answer as to if they were staying.  She'd only had a night to think about it, he'd had a day and he knew he wasn't going to let her get away.  He'd gone down to his rooms and cleaned things up before taking a shower and getting changed.  He'd have to take care of packing Catrina's things before he brought Victoria and Madison down.  Knocking, he waited for her to call out but heard nothing.  Frowning, he pushed open the door, hoping she was just sleeping.  Walking in, he stopped in the doorway and looked around, the room  was empty.  Walking back into the main room, he looked around.  The ward was empty.  Storming down the hall, he barged into Madam Pomfy's office.

"Where are they?"

"Where is who Severus?" she asked, standing from behind her desk.

"Victoria and Madison, I left them in the room not an hour ago and its empty."

She hurried out of the room and down the hall.  Looking into the room, she gasped.  "They're not here."

"I just said that." He growled, looking around.  He noted that her wand was gone, as was the robe.

Madam Pomfy looked up at Severus.  "They couldn't have gotten far, Victoria knows I want to check her over before she leaves."

"I'm going to go find them, tell Professor Dumbledore."

He stormed out of the hospital wing, his black robes billowing out behind him as he made his way around the castle, looking in all her old favorite places for somewhere that she may be.  Stopping outside her old room, he ran into Kevin who was getting ready to go in.

"Did you find them?"  Kevin asked, his hand on the door knob as he looked at Severus.

"No, this is the last place she could be." He began to walk to the door.

Kevin turned the knob and walked in.  He looked around the room, Severus directly behind him.  Seeing them no where, they moved into the bedroom.  Kevin noticed right away their things were gone.

It wasn't a fact that passed Severus over either.  The room was empty like the last time she had left.  He growled as he slammed the door to the wardrobe shut.  Anger filled him, not only at her but at himself.  He had let her get away again, but this time, he wasn't going to leave her stay away.  Looking at the bed, he saw the letters.  Walking over, he picked the one up with his name on it and read it.  Fuming, he crumpled it in his hand.

Kevin looked over at him after reading his letter.  "Did she say where they were going?"

He shook his head as he sat down on the bed.  "Did she tell you?"

Kevin frowned.  "No.  All she said was that they were fine and that she'd be in touch.  What did she say to you?"

"Sorry and she'd be in touch so I may see Madison.  I don't want just Madison, I want them both, back here."

Kevin nodded.  "We'll find her; there are only so many places she can go.  I'll start with where she went last time."

Severus shook his head no and stood.  "I know where she is.  She's upset, hurt and running, she's at her mothers."

He strode to the door, stopping and looking at Kevin.  "She'll be back here by the dance tomorrow night." He said before walking out.  Making a detour to his rooms, he gathered the few things he would need before making his way outside and to the woods.  Stopping, he muttered the words to apperate, soon finding himself standing in front of a large, stone mansion.  Walking to the door, he knocked, waiting as he heard footsteps on the other side.  He watched as the door was opened by an older man, his hair grayed, dressed entirely in black.

"May I help you?"

Severus frowned.  "I'm here to see Victoria."

"Victoria is not here, nor has she been in some time.  Perhaps you should try Philadelphia that is where she was last."

Severus pushed his way into the house.  "I wish to see her mother than."

The man sighed but shut the door.  "Very well, may I tell her your name?"

"Snape, tell her Snape is here to see her." He said, looking around at the house that Victoria had spent summers in.  He hadn't been there before, only heard about it, and he was surprised at how true her description was.  He waited only a minute before the man reappeared.

"She will see you in the study."

He nodded and followed the man down the long, dark hall.  No wonder she had been at home in his rooms, she lived in the environment constantly.  He entered the study and noticed for the first time…color.  The entire room was done in a fiery red, and if he hadn't known better, he would have thought he was in the Gryffindor common room.  After looking around the room, his gaze settled on the woman standing by the fireplace.  For the first time, he saw Victoria's mother, and knew at once where Victoria got her looks.  She was tall, probably a little taller than Victoria's 5'10", with long red hair and brown eyes.

She gestured to a chair, inviting him to sit.  He did so.

Sometime later, he stood, a better understanding of everything, including things from her childhood that she had left out.  He also knew where she was at, and though it was supper time, he was going.

T-B-C

_Okies__…as I said, that just does not work for me as a chapater…well it does but not what I had in mind.  I will work on it, get it sorted out and all._

_Again, all comments are welcome and begged for._


	3. And Than She's Caught

_Disclaimer: Well, here's chapter three.  Hopefully this chapter will be better than the last.  You know, it all seems right in my head, than you get it down on paper and it just doesn't come out right.  Anyways, I'm going to try again to get this down on paper.  =0)_

_All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, well all except Victoria Jasper, Madison Jasper-Snape (oops, a little foreshadowing), and all my other characters.  If you're a Potter fan, than you know which one.  If you have any questions, please email severussnape@comcast.net with what you have to say to me._

_And now, on with the story._

Severus stood outside yet another large, stone mansion in the US.  Except this time, he knew Victoria was here.  Her mother had told him that much, and more, explaining things from her childhood that he didn't know.  Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked around.  This house was larger, and older, darker if that was possible than her mothers had been.  Walking up the large, stone steps to the large wooden doors.  Pulling on the large, iron knocker, he waited.  Slowly, the door was opened by a house elf.

"Can Giggles help you?"

He looked at the house elf and shook his head.  Only someone in Victoria's family would name their house elf Giggles.

"I am looking for Victoria."  He spoke calmly, wanting to gain access to the house.

"Mistress Victoria is in dinner"

Severus nodded, moving past the house elf and into the room.  Her mother had warned him he needed to get into the house, that was part of the fight.  He looked around the large, dark foyer way, trying to find his way towards the dining room.  He heard voices down the long dark hall and started in that direction, the house elf following behind, calling out for him to stop.  He ignored him, instead making his way into the large room.  He was right, Victoria sat at the table, as did Madison and Victoria's grandmother, plus a man around Victoria's age.  He frowned as they all looked up at the commotion.

Victoria stood, knocking her chair to the floor and grabbing her side as a pain shot through it.  She sucked in a deep breath, forgetting about her broken ribs.  "Severus, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer as he moved across the room and picked up the chair.  Taking her arm, he sat her in the chair before moving to the chair next to her.  Picking up Madison, he smiled slightly at her, sitting down and settling her in his lap.  That had been goal number two, get Madison into his arms so she couldn't throw him out.

She let him sit her back down, taking a deep breath.  He wasn't suppose to be there in her inner sanctuary.  Looking at him, she sighed, watching him hold Madison.  It didn't seem like she would be able to get rid of him as easily this time as she had last time.  And could she really?  Could she keep him away from Madison?  Did she really want to?

"How did you find us Severus?"

He looked up from Madison and over at Victoria.

"You're mother told me where I could find you."

Victoria looked from him to her grand mother.  She was taken back by the smile on her grand mothers face.

"Grandmother?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your guest?"

Victoria sighed, but did what her grandmother asked.  

"Grandmother, this is Severus.  Severus, this is my grandmother."

He nodded.  "Pleasure to meet you." He said, his gaze focusing on the man next to Victoria.  "And you are?"

"Travis Jasper, Victoria's cousin."  He held his hand out to Severus.

Severus looked at it for a minute before taking it and shaking it.  He was glad he didn't have anything to worry about from that man.

"Severus?"  her grandmother asked "Severus Snape?  Professor of potions and the man who my grand daughter loves?"

Victoria gawked at her grandmother.  She couldn't believe she had just said that, especially to his face.

Severus noticed the look on Victoria's face and almost smiled…well, he sneered but it was a nice sneer.

"Victoria and I need to speak first, so perhaps, I could borrow her for some time."

"Yes, please, go and talk.  I'll watch my great-granddaughter."

Severus stood, walking Madison over to the older woman, waiting by the door for Victoria.  He noticed right away that she should still be in bed, her movements were hesitant, and there was a glimpse of pain in her eyes.

Victoria stood and pushed her chair in, slowly making her way across the room to where he stood.  Millions of thoughts were running through her head, like how fast could she grab Madison and run.  But that thought was pushed aside, right now, he could move faster than her.

He took her arm and led her into the hall, letting the door to the dinning room shut.  He turned to look at her, a frown on his face as he lifted a hand and ran it down the side of her face.

"You ran again."

"I was scared."

"Scared of what Victoria?"

He was concerned as he watched her.  She was still to pale for his liking, should still be in bed, resting, letting someone else run around and do things for her.

She was fighting the weakness that was over coming her, had been fighting it since apperating had wiped her out.  Her grandmother had tried to get her to stay in bed, but she wanted to be at dinner.  Madison had been scared enough the day before, she didn't need any other things to worry her.

Severus noticed her getting paler as he moved closer.

"Are you alright?"  he asked, the concern showing through in his voice.

"Yes." She managed to get out before biting her lip.

"No your not." He said, leaning over and scooping her into his arms.  He held her to his chest as he looked around.  "Where's your bedroom?"

"Upstairs" she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his chest.  She could give in, but just this once.

He walked up the long, sweeping stone staircase and into the dark hall upstairs.  Looking around, he tried to figure out which way.

"Down the right side hallway.  My rooms the last one on the left, Madison and her nannies is the last one on the right." She said, not opening her eyes.

He nodded, walking down the dark hallway and pausing at the door she had said.  Slowly, he reached a hand out and pushed open the door.  He walked in quickly, kicking the door shut with his foot.  He carried her to the large, purple silk and blanket covered bed and placed her on it.  He shed off his robes and shoes before sitting next to her on the bed, only looking around the room briefly.

"Now, we talk, and neither one of us is leaving until things are worked out."

She leaned back against the pillow and opened her eyes.

"Alright"

He watched her for a minute, glad to see some of the color coming back to her face.  "Why did you run again?"

She looked at him, suddenly feeling guilty.  "I was…scared"

"Scared?  Of what?"

"That you would take Madison away from me."

He frowned at her.

"I would do no such thing.  I can see how much she means to you.  Besides, I don't want just Madison, I want you both."

She looked down at the bed.  "No you don't.  I've ruined everything these past two years."

He sighed and took her hand.  Running his thumb over the top of her hand, he thought about how to get her to understand.

"Victoria, I wish you would have come and talked to me before you ran away two years ago.  It would have saved us both a lot of pain, but we can't change the past.  We can, however, change the present and the future."  He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it.  "We can make things work."

"Severus, I…"

Lifting a finger, he placed them over her lips.

"And don't think of running.  I will find you and bring you back.  I'm not losing you again, or Madison."

She felt tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, Victoria I do."

He reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a black velvet bag.

"I've kept this with me since you left it behind two years ago."

Reaching into the bag, he pulled out the engagement ring her had given her before, holding it in his hand.

"I know we still have a lot to work out, but I do love you, I always have and never stopped, and I want you back in my life completely."

"Oh Severus." She said, starting to cry.

"We don't have to spend the summers at Hogwarts, I know you want to travel, or at least spend time somewhere else other than the dungeons of the castle, I can do that, as long as I am with you and Madison."

"I love you too." She said, looking at him.  She ran through all the thoughts in her head, putting them into order.  "yes."

He looked at her.  "Yes?  Yes you'll marry me?"

"Yes." She said, shaking her head.

He smiled…yes, he actually smiled at her as he reached out and wrapped her in his arms, being careful to not push to hard.  He held her there for a minute, kissing the side of her head.  Pulling back, he held her face in between his hands, his eyes watching hers.  Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on her lips, deepening it as he moved closer to her.  Breaking the kiss, he smiled as he slid the ring back on her left hand.  Gently, he pushed her back against the pillow.  "Now, another thing.  You're going to stay in bed for a few days."

"No I'm not.  I'm fine."

"Victoria, do not fight me on this.  You need to rest, to let your body heal after what Catrina put you through."

She frowned but nodded.  "Back at Hogwarts, I want to be at the dance tomorrow night."

"I said a few days Victoria."

"I'll stay in bed for everything but the dance.  I'll even ask Madison's nanny to come so I don't have to leave the bed, but I want to be there tomorrow night."

"Alright, for an hour."

She nodded, smiling.  "Can I go back downstairs and finish my dinner?"

He shook his head no.  "I'm sure your grandmother would have something sent up for us."

He moved on the bed till they were both sitting in the middle against the pillows.  Gently, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer till she was resting against his side.

She was about to say something when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

She watched as Mrs. Kensington led Madison in, followed by a house elf with a tray of food.  The house elf set the tray on the foot of the bed and quickly left the room.  Victoria smiled at Mrs. Kensington and Madison.

"Your Grandmother thought you would want to say goodnight to Madison before I put her to bed.  She also thought the two of you would like something to eat.  She'll be up later to speak to you later."

"Thank you Mrs. Kensington."  Patting the bed next to her, she smiled at her daughter.  "Come here little one."

Madison grinned and jumped up on the bed, clamoring across the blanket until she was sitting on her mothers lap.

Victoria smiled at her daughter, shifting her slightly on her lap.  "How was dinner?"

Madison pouted at her mom.  "Good.  I want cake but nana said no"

Victoria nodded as she brushed a strand of hair from Madison's face.  "Well, if nana said no, than its not cake."

Severus watched the two, his left arm wrapped around Victoria's waist.

"Pwease mom?"

"No Madison.  Nana said no cake tonight, so there is no cake tonight."

Madison looked from Victoria is Severus.  "Cake, pwease?"

Severus smiled and shook his head no.  "I do not have any cake."

Madison pouted, folding her arms across her chest, her purple hair falling into her face.

Victoria looked at Madison and laughed.  "I see you've picked up a habit from your father and you've only been around him for a day."

Severus frowned.  "I do not pout."

"No you just sneer and glare at everyone when you don't get your way."

"I resent that" he said, taking Madison out of her arms.

She laughed and leaned back on the pillow.  "I'd say you resemble that, not resent it."

"I see that you haven't lost that thing you call a sense of humor."

Madison looked up at the man holding her.  Almost shyly she asked "Daddy?"

Severus looked at the girl in his arms and than back at Victoria.  Raising an eyebrow he almost asked what to say.

Victoria saw the question in his eyes and sat up again.  She had to think about how to do this so as not to upset or confuse Madison.  Leaning over, she ran her left hand through her daughters hair, her right hand reaching for Severus's.  She was silent for a minute, thinking and watching her daughter.  Finally, she said "Would you like him to be?"

Madison looked between the two, her thumb in her mouth.  With her other hand, she reached forward and ran it over Severus's face and hair, watching him.  "Yes."

Severus felt Victoria's hand in his and squeezed it, glad she was there with him.  He waited for Madison's reply, silently praying to Merlin that it would all work out.  His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as Madison said yes.

"Well than, yes Madison, he is your daddy."

Madison smiled at him as she climbed off his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.  "Hi Daddy."

Severus hugged her back, watching Victoria over the top of Madison's head.  "Hello Madison."

"Can I have cake now?"

Victoria laughed as she tried to take her daughter back from Severus.  "No Madison"  She looked up at Severus as he shifted Madison in his arms but didn't let her go.  He shook his head as he watched her.  Victoria got what he was saying and leaned over to give her daughter a hug, kissing the side of her head before leaning back into Severus.  "Bed time little one."

Madison pouted again, crossing her arms.  "Cake."

"No, bed."

Madison pouted but hugged her mother and father.  She wanted cake, but she knew she wasn't getting it from her mother.  Maybe if she went to nana, nana would give in and give her cake.  She climbed off the bed and ran across the room to her Nanny.  Following her nanny out, she started to ask for cake again.

Victoria laughed as she heard her daughter ask for cake as she was led out of the room.  She smiled as she felt Severus's arms snake around her waist, pulling her up into his chest.  Lying his head down on hers, he smiled as he gently stroked her stomach with his hand.  "Our daughter has a thing for sweets I see."

She turned her head slightly so she was looking up at him.  "That, love, she gets from you.  Remember, I don't like cake."

He laughed as he held her, enjoying the peace he felt when she was in arms.  He felt her move again, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Where are you going?"  he asked as she moved slowly from the bed and in the direction of a wardrobe across from the bed.

"To get changed.  I am not going to stay in bed in this outfit." She said, gesturing to her clothes.  She changed directions when there was a knock at the door.  Opening it, she smiled at her grandmother.

"Come in"

"No no dear, I want you in bed to rest.  I just came to say good night and see if everything is alright.

"Everything is fine Grandmother."

"Good, I will see you all in the morning."

With that, she turned and walked away down the hall towards her own rooms.

Victoria closed the door and turned back into the room.  Walking back to the bed, she sat down next to Severus and reached for the tray.  Pulling it up next to her she shifted through the food, picking at different things.  Severus leaned over her and did the same, having missed all the meals for the day in his quest to find Victoria and Madison.  He watched Victoria as she started to lift the tray off the bed.  Putting his hand over hers he frowned.

"Leave it and I'll get it."

She nodded, standing and stretching her hands over her head.

Severus smiled as he climbed off the bed, lifting the tray and carrying it to the door.  Leaving it outside, he walked back to Victoria and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ready to go to bed?"

"Yes."

"Good" he said, running his hands down her sides to the bottom of the shirt.  Lifting it over her head, he slowly began undressing the two of them, dropping their clothes over a chair.  Moving past her, he turned the blankets down on the bed before taking her hand and leading her to the bed.  He watched as she climbed in and laid down before climbing in behind her.  He moved closer until her back was pressed against his chest, than he pulled the blankets over them before wrapping his arms around her and holding her.  He fell asleep after she did, lulled to sleep by her soft breathing.

_I just want to say thank you to the people who are reading this and reviewing and to those who don't review._


	4. A Night Outa Night to remember

_Disclaimer: Well, as I have said in previous chapters, the cannon characters in this (I.E. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Madam Pomfey, and in this chapter the students you remember from the books and movie, well, they all belong to Warner Brothers and J.K. Rowling.  I can take no credit for the creation of those.  I can take credit for my creations…Mia Victoria Jasper Neithorie, Madison Serena Snape (Jasper), Kevin Racinson, __Alexandria__ Locher and a few others.  Victoria does pop up in a few other fanfics, and all of them in an off way do tie together.  So please, enjoy the following, and remember to review it and tell me what you think at the end._

_Authors Note: I do know Severus is out of character and I apologize for that, but…this is in my little fantasy world and well…this version is mine.  *huggles*  Also…this is just a lay over chapter…all my thoughts now are focused on getting the two of them married…so that's where this is all going to go from this chapter out.  But I will say this chapter is long, and I may have to cut it down into a few chapters, though we'll see.  First I'll have the happy little dance that was talked about in the first and than move on from there.   And I can say, that you will all get to see Severus in Disney World when they accompany me on my trip in December._

**_And Than…_**

They were back at the castle, Victoria and Madison tucked into another set of the guest rooms, though closer to the dungeons than the previous ones had been.  Severus was locked in his rooms in the dungeons, plotting something, though he wasn't telling anyone what.  The rest of the school was gathering in the great hall for the Halloween Bash, decked out in different costumes.

            Victoria sighed as she looked at her daughter bouncing around the room, digging through their bags.

"What are you doing Madison?" Victoria asked, leaning back against a pillow.

"Dress up." Madison answered, looking at her mother.  "Dance"

Victoria laughed as she moved off the bed.  Madam Pomfey had given her a potion to make her ribs less achy when she moved, so there was no reason why she couldn't go to the dance tonight and enjoy herself, at least that was her reasoning.  Severus still didn't want her out of bed, but she was not spending the night alone, locked in the guest room while he took Madison to the dance.  Walking to the bags, she began shifting through them, digging out something for Madison to wear.  She smiled at her daughter as she helped Madison into the baby blue fairy dress she had gotten the week before while shopping.  It had been her plan, even before they had come to Hogwarts, to dress Madison up and take her somewhere to enjoy herself.  Now, she would take her to the dance, where Madison could have fun with others around.  After Madison was dressed and dusted with a heavy dose of glitter, Victoria dug through her own bags, trying to figure out what she could transform and wear to the dance.  Digging through the bag, she settled for her normal outfit she wore when she went to the little concerts the band had, black pants and a black tee-shirt.  She never knew when Kevin and the others would pull her up onto stage to help them with something and she always liked to be prepared.  Looking in the bathroom mirror, she watched her hair fall in small tight ringlets around her face and poked at the pale skin but wasn't in the mood to do anything with either.  Walking back into the bedroom, she picked Madison up into her arms and grimaced a little from a slight twinge of pain, but nothing like it had been the day before.  Seeing a house elf, she called it over and told them to find Severus and tell them they were already at the dance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus was on his way upstairs to get Madison.  No matter how much Victoria whined and fought him, she was staying in bed.  She needed the rest, anyone would after being beaten like she had.  He felt a twinge of guilt over that beating, but knew he couldn't have stopped it unless he had been there.  There had been no way for him to know that Catrina was going to snap and try to kill Victoria.  He sighed as he climbed up the final set of steps to their guest rooms.  Hopefully, by the end of the night, Victoria and Madison would be downstairs in his rooms where they belonged.  He had spent the afternoon cleaning Catrina's things out and getting another room ready for Madison, having taken ideas from Kevin as to what her favorite colors were.  Now all that was left was to get them to actually agree to stay down there.  Madison wouldn't be hard, Kevin had already gotten him some of her toys, it was Victoria he was going to have to get to agree to stay down there.  He knew how she felt about the dungeons; let alone what had occurred within the past two years.  Standing outside their door, he raised his hand to knock, only to see a house elf at his feet.

"Miss Victoria said to tell Mr. Severus than her and baby Madison were at the dance and Mr. Severus was to meet them there."

Severus frowned, she was suppose to be staying in bed, not going to a dance.  Sighing, he nodded at the house elf before opening the door and looking around.  She hadn't unpacked much, just a few items of clothes.  Lying the roses he had gotten for her on the bed, he walked out of the room and closed the door, looking around the hall before heading towards the great hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria stood by the stage, leaning back from Madison who was swinging her arms around in a circle.  She still hadn't seen Severus yet and was wondering if he had gotten her message.  Probably not because he would have burst into the great hall demanding why she wasn't in bed, and the dance had been uneventful so far, so that was out of the question.  She looked at Madison and smiled at what her daughter was doing, it looked like she was trying to fly from where she was at the moment.  She shifted Madison to her other arm and looked at the few other people who were standing by the stage, mainly teachers who were watching the students at the moment, trying to make sure no one did anything wrong or anything that would get them into trouble.  She looked back at her daughter and smiled.

"Having fun?"

"Yes" was all Madison said as she swung her arms around, making up her own dance.

Victoria laughed, than jumped as she felt to arms snake around her waist and rest against her stomach as a chest was pressed against her back.

"You're suppose to be in bed."

"And you're showing your students that you have a softer side."

"So what."  He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled at Madison.  "You're suppose to be in bed."

"I wanted to show off our daughter."

He pulled back and turned her around, taking Madison into his arms and looking at her, trying to tell how she was feeling.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, a little sore, a little cold and bored."

He nodded, handing her Madison so that he could shrug off his cloak.  Wrapping it around her shoulders, he took Madison back and smiled.  "Now, you won't be cold.  I wish there was something I could do about you being sore, but you've already had all the potions Poppy and I can give you."

She just smiled at him as she pulled the cloak tighter around herself, breathing in deeply and looking at him.  Somehow he looked less fierce without the cloak on, though it could be because he didn't look like a vampire without it on.  "You look different when you aren't wearing your cloak."

"I feel naked without it." He muttered, turning her around to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against him.  "So don't get to used to wearing it." He said against her hair, smiling.  It felt right to him to have Madison in one arm and Victoria in the other, something he had never planned on before, falling in love.

"I won't." she muttered, closing her eyes and lying against him.

"You have an hour here and than we are going to take Madison and get you into bed."

Kevin looked down to the area in front of the stage and almost dropped his mike.  Not many things surprised him anymore, but to see Victoria in Severus's cloak with Severus so closely attached in public was not something many expected to see.  He smiled to himself as he turned around to the band and told them the next song they were going to sing.  Looking back at the crowd of students, he turned the mike back on and began singing, smiling at Victoria since it was one of the songs she had written when she had first joined them all those years before.

_Can't escape my love  
Here's how it goes  
You and me  
Up and down but maybe this time  
We'll get it right  
Worth the fight  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
When it breaks  
All it takes is some trying  
If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
Soon you'll be finding  
You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love  
So if you go  
You should know  
It's hard to just forget the past  
So fast  
It was good   
It was bad but it was real and that's  
All you have  
In the end our love mattered  
Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some trying_

Severus listened to the song as he rocked slowly back and forth with Victoria.  Somehow she brought out a side in him he didn't know was buried, and he was still scared with the changes she had managed.  But he could and would get over it, not because he had to, but because he wanted to.  Kissing the back of Victoria's head, he smiled at his daughter who was sucking her thumb and resting her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him with eyes so close to his it scared him.  She did look adorable in the baby blue fairy dress Victoria had dressed her in, though that particular shade of blue had always been Victoria's favorite, not his.

"Are you enjoying yourself Madison?" he asked, mentally smacking himself for sounding so withdrawn.

Madison nodded, lifting her head and rubbing her eyes.  "Sleep"

Victoria turned her head sideways and looked over at her daughter.  "Tired sweetheart?"

Madison nodded, wrapping her arms around Severus's neck and burying her face.

Severus looked down at the top of Madison's head, than at Victoria.  "I think we should take someone and put her to bed."

Victoria nodded, agreeing with him as she moved away from his hold and turned to face him.  "I had been hoping for one dance, but our little one looks like she could fall asleep right here."

Lifting his hand, he tucked a curl behind her ear as he watched her.  "One dance hmm?"

She nodded and watched as he motioned for Remus to come over.

Carefully, Severus handed Madison to Remus, as he spoke to him.  "Please hold Madison while I dance with Victoria."

Remus's jaw dropped as he looked at Severus.  Had the man just asked him to not only hold his daughter, but had also stated that he was going to dance…in front of the entire student body?  Either the man was high on some potion he had made or he truly was in love.  Either way, he nodded as he smiled at the small girl in his arms.  "Shall we dance little one?"

Madison giggled as she nodded.

Victoria watched as Remus took her daughter to the middle of the dance floor than turned back to look at Severus, who was watching her with an eyebrow lifted.  Taking her hand, he pulled her to the side of the dance floor, away from everyone else, where they could have some kind of privacy to talk.  Turning her to face him, he slid his arms inside of his cloak and around her waist, pulling her to him.  She smiled as she lifted her arms around his neck, tangling them in the black hair that hung down as she moved until her body was pressed against his.  Slowly, he began to move to the music, his eyes never leaving hers as he thought back…

_(A.N. The following parts are songs mixed with memories, so the songs will be in bold and the memory will be in italics.  I wasn't planning on doing this, but I thought maybe that it would help to cover the beginning fanfics of them and also some that are just rolling around in my head, try and get everyone to the same point.  So, if you've read any of my other fanfics, chances are, they're going to pop up in this chapter or one before the wedding.)_

**_The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope had seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining from up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
and all things I couldn't see are now so clear to me_**

****

_Placing the list of new permanent teachers on his desk, Severus rubbed his forehead and frowned.  She wasn't suppose to be coming back this year, Albus had made that announcement at the last staff meeting the year before, that the previous Muggle Studies teacher would be returning to her old job and Professor Jasper would be leaving.  Victoria Jasper…the first woman to get under his skin since…well ever in the way that she did and he found it damn hard to fight.  So when she had left at the end of the school year, he had been able to breathe a sigh of relief, things could go back to normal, his feelings could go back to normal.  But now, it looked like things weren't going to go the way he had hoped they would.  So, the question that he needed to answer before going up to the Start of Term ceremony was how was he going to deal with this.  He had three choices, run away from it all and concentrate on his potion experiments, ignore her at all costs or he could see what would happen if he gave into those feelings that he tried so well to destroy, especially after she had admitted that she had some kind of feeling for him the year before.  And to him, the first two options wouldn't work, because somewhere deep inside, he wanted to see what would happen if he gave into the feelings.  He would never admit it to anyone, but he wanted to know what it felt like to lo…care about someone and to have them care about him back.  And they had been friendly the previous year, something he hadn't been with anyone on the staff, save Albus.  Walking to the mirror, his decision made, he checked to make sure his hair wasn't to greasy before looking around the room once.  It was time to let his guard down, to leave his heart on his sleeve and see where it got him.  Walking out the door, he stopped long enough to apply a complex set of charms on his door before making his way upstairs to the great hall.  Opening the door that led onto the stage that held the teachers table, he stepped out and let the door shut, standing there and watching the red head sitting in the seat next to his.  His breath caught in his throat as he watched her look around, her hand running over her own throat, the purple of her nails standing out against the paleness of her throat.  She was so beautiful, even in the purple robes she was so found of, and he knew he was doing the right thing, even if it scared him to death.  Taking a step, he moved closer to the table, watching her pick up the plate of ham and pile hers full, before stopping right behind her.  Lifting a hand, he started to touch her hair before realizing that there were students around.  Instead, he leaned down and breathed in softly through his nose, smelling her hair before speaking up against her ear.  He smiled softly when she jumped, resisting the urge to place his hand on her shoulder, because the urge came from just wanting to touch her…_

_The rest of the dinner had been a blur to him but he remembered what happened after dinner, walking back to her rooms with his hand on her arm, sitting on the couch watching her, talking and getting everything out in the open.  He had almost died right there when she had admitted that she had feelings for him, that she still did and that she actually wanted him.  He hadn't been thinking when she had said that, just went on what his guts were telling him when he smiled and pulled her to him.  He'd only hesitated a minute though before covering her lips with his and kissing her gently.  After he had pulled back, he had asked to give them a chance, and she had agreed, settling into his arms and falling asleep lying against his chest.  He had lost his heart than, and it had felt right._

**_You are my everything  
Nothing your heart won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything_**

****

_He watched her leave, to stunned to move at what she had said, well, more like cried before running out of the door.  She had to have known he was in love with her, he wouldn't be like he was around her if he wasn't.  He just had trouble opening up to people, to let them past the years of barriers he had placed around his heart.  Sitting there by the fire for almost an hour, he thought about what she had said, and realizing that she had been right.  Swirling the final bit of the scotch in his glass, he downed it and stood.  Reaching for his cloak, he pulled it on as he made his way out into the hall, determined to find her and make things right.  Rounding the corner where the hallways divided, he bumped into someone.  He could tell my the shriek that it was who he was looking for, so quickly, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.  It was than that he noticed the ice hanging off her hair and the shiver that ran through her body.  He nearly flipped than, wanting to make her realize how much danger she had put herself in, but another part of him told her to get her warm and than talk to her.  Quickly, he pulled her to his side and wrapped his cloak around her, molding her to his side.  Taking her back to his rooms, he sat her in his chair and fed her tea, talking to her.  He told her how he felt, how much she meant to, and than, he showed her exactly how much he loved her.  The next morning, he had woken up, __Victoria__ wrapped in his arms, snoring softly, for the first time, but defiantly not the last.._

**_Now all my hopes and all my dreams are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my love to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing inlife that I would ever trade  
For the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know_**

****

Severus looked down at Victoria and smiled.  He had so many memories, ones that were happy and ones that weren't so happy, and he wanted to make so many more.

"I want you and Madison to stay down in my rooms."

She looked up at him, not expecting him to say that.

"There's not enough room…"

He placed his fingers over her lips and smiled.  "It's taken care of, now you have no excuses."

"But when?"

"I spent the afternoon taking care of everything, all you have to do is agree."

She looked up at him again, amazed at how fast he moved in getting things set up.  "Alright"

He smiled, kissing her forehead before letting her go as the song ended.  "Let's go get our daughter, than your things in your old room and get you settled into bed."

"Alright" she said, yawning a little as she followed him across the room.  She smiled as Severus took their daughter from Remus and left the room without a word to anyone, holding Madison in one arm and Victoria's hand in the other.  Leading her up the stairs, he stopped outside the door, pushing it open and letting her step in to gather Madison and her things.  He sat Madison down on the couch before walking to the doorway just in time to see Victoria's reaction to the purple roses lying against the pillow.  She picked them up, than spun around and looked at him.

"Severus?"

"Hmm."

He asked, moving into the room to stand before her.

"For me?"

He looked at her for a moment.  "Silly me, wrong fiancés room.  Of course they're for you." He muttered, running a hand down the side of her face.

"You're going to spoil me."

"I have two very long years to make up for in spoiling you, and I plan on catching up very fast."

She smiled as she looked down at the roses again, than back up at him.  "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things when you're feeling better." He said, smirking as he pulled her into his arms and kissing her thoroughly, before breaking the kiss and holding her in his arms.

"I missed you."

She smiled up at him as she moved the roses from between them.  "I missed you too."

_And I shall leave off there, all comments are begged for, so please…review and send me emails (severussnape@comcast.net) and I shall be pleased.  Ideas are also welcome.  =0)_


	5. It's not to late to back out

_Disclaimer: Well, here we are at Chapter five…who would have thought.  When I first started writing about Victoria and Severus, well, I didn't plan on it lasting this long, but I am glad that it has.  I have so many more ideas for the two of them together, so we'll see where they go.  I would like to thank everyone who is reading this so far, and would like to beg for reviews.  So without further ado…the wedding…or at least the night before.  Sorry for the delay!_

Severus sat at his desk and frowned.  Was he really sure that he wanted to get married?  Sure he had thought he was, but did he really want to tie himself to one person?  Not that there were any other person's for him to be considering letting Victoria go, there had only been one person he had even thought about having feelings for after he had been with Victoria and that had been at an attempt to get past her.  He loved her, Merlin knew he loved her more than he loved anything or anyone in the world, but was it fair to make her marry him?  There was a million and one other men in the world who she could be with, so why had she chosen him?  * because she loves you as much as you love her you fool. * he mentally bashed himself.  Why was he even thinking about calling off the whole thing the night before?  He must be among the worlds lowest scum for even thinking of calling it off this far into the preparations.  Running his hands over his face, he sighed as leaned back.  He wanted to be with Victoria and Madison, he knew that, so why was he worrying over something like this.  He jumped at the sound of a knock.  Victoria was suppose to be meeting him in the great hall where her mother had organized a small get together party before the big day as everyone was calling it.  And he wasn't expecting anyone else as he called out for whoever it was to enter.  He rubbed his forehead more as the head master came in followed closely by Remus Lupin and Kevin Racinson, two of Victoria's closest friends.  Just what he needed, the three of them bothering him tonight before he went to that blasted dinner.

"Can I help the three of you?"

Albus smiled at the younger man sitting behind his desk.  He could tell there was something bothering the man, anyone could tell that just by looking at him, and he was glad they had come down.

"Is something bothering you Severus?"

Severus looked at the head master, somewhat relieved and somewhat angered that someone had read him so easily.

"I am fine headmaster, why would something be bothering me?"

"From the look on your face Sev, I'd say something major is bothering you."

He turned to look at the werewolf who also served as all the teachers Assts.  Tonight of all nights, he was not in the mood to put up with the wolfs counseling.

"I am fine."

Albus placed his hand over top of Severus's.  "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Whatever for?  I am marrying the woman that I love and the mother of my child.  It is nothing big."

Albus could see that there was something major bothering Severus.  Nervousness was not that big of an important factor in what was going on, but something else that was eating at the younger man.  "Severus?"

Severus looked at Albus as he ran the thoughts over in his head.  What would it hurt talking to the man about what he was feeling.  He could just tell him how much of a jerk he was being and that he should talk to Victoria tonight and end it all.

"I've been…thinking about the wedding and I am not sure that it is the right thing to do."

Kevin looked up from the potions book he had been flipping through and narrowed his eyes.

"What?  Why the bloody hell not?  Is my Victoria not good enough for you?"

Severus looked at him and frowned.  "Your Victoria?  Bloody hell, I do not think so.  She is _my Victoria, and it is she who is to good for me, not the other way around."_

Albus looked between the two as he stepped in between them, a smile on his face.

"Alright you two, enough.  No one is disputing how you feel about Victoria.  No one." He said, looking at Kevin.  "And what you are feeling is almost normal, in that you are nervous before the wedding.  But most feel they don't love the person enough, not that they aren't good enough.  Listen to me Severus, Victoria loves you for you, and you love her, and that, my son, is all that matters."

Severus nodded, listening though not completely believing.  He still didn't think he was good enough for Victoria, and he knew he would never be good enough in his eyes.  But could he live with himself if he hurt her now?  He had to talk to her, now, if he could get her away from her mother and friends.

"I need to see Victoria."

Remus nodded, standing.  "She was alone in her guest rooms getting ready for tonight.  Her mother has Madison, so if you want to see her…"

Severus nodded as he stood.  He'd already had a shower for the night, so all that was left was to run a comb through his hair, not like it would help, and get changed into a nicer set of robes.  Nodding at the other three, he moved into his and Victoria's private sleeping chamber and made his way to the large wardrobe.  Pulling out his dress robes, he laid them on the bed before shedding his regular robes off.  Quickly, he pulled on his dress robes and made his way into their bathroom.  Picking up a comb off the counter he brushed his hair straight and frowned at how greasy it looked already.  He hated his hair sometimes, especially at times like this when he washed it and not an hour later it looked like a grease ball again.  He frowned at himself for being such a fool before he made his way back into the main bedroom.  The small changes in the room were that, small, but they were still noticeable from what had been in the room before.  Like the Muggle picture of Madison and Victoria on his night stand, the one he had fought to have.  She hated the picture, wanted to burn it beyond recognition, but he wanted it.  It was simple, Madison in Victoria's arms in front of one of the various hotels they had stayed in during their travels, but to him, it held his greatest treasures, the two loves of his life.  He smiled at it, running his finger down it softly before turning towards the door.  Time to face his love, to straighten things out hopefully, and let her down gently.  Walking out of the room, he glanced at the other men in the room before leaving.  Let them find their own way out, he had something much more important to take care of.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Victoria looked in the mirror and smiled.  She didn't favor wearing dark blue, but she had to admit, the color did look nice.  Picking up the eye shadow brush, she did her eyes in dark blue, smiling as she applied the silver lipstick she had.  Her hair she had brushed back, as it wasn't long enough to pull up without looking messy, she had decided to wear it down.  So right now, it fell in tight curls around her face and head as she smiled.  Tonight was going to be perfect and the next night, was going to be completely magical.  Taking one final look in the mirror, she pushed a curl back before walking into the main bedroom.  She was only here for tonight and the room looked like a tornado had gone through.  Between her mother, her grandmother and all her friends, everyone had ripped the room apart getting ready for the wedding.  Walking to the wardrobe on the far side of the room, she opened it and looked at the white wedding dress in there.  It was perfect, completely and one hundred percent what she had wanted when she and her grandmother had sat down two months before to design it.  She hadn't thought it would get done in time, but her grandmother had pulled a miracle out of her hat and there it was, in the white silk and satin wrapped in a soft clear wrap.  Next to it, she smiled at the small, white dress she had picked for Madison, who Severus and she had agreed would be the flower girl.  All the bridesmaids had their dresses in their rooms, the pale blue dresses that she had picked to go with the entire winter theme of the night.  Closing the doors she looked around the room.  She had to straighten it up before she went upstairs, otherwise it was going to stay a mess.  Leaning over, she began to pick things up and put them into the bags she had brought up from Severus and her rooms downstairs.  She was just about done when she heard a knock at the door.  Thinking it was her mother coming to get her, she just called out come in as she put the last of the clothes and accessories into the bags.

Severus opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door softly as he watched Victoria place something into a bag.  He stood there, just watching her as she turned and looked at him.

"Severus, what are you doing here?  Is everything alright with Madison?"

He sucked in a breath as he saw how the dress seemed to mold to her as a second skin would, yet seemed to flow around her body like a silky water.  Moving closer, he reached out and pulled a curl that was lying next to her face.  Right than, he knew he was doing the right thing in marrying her, the way she looked up at him, her hand curled on top of his, her eyes full of a mix of fear and worry as she waited for him to answer.  He could see the complete trust mixed in there, with the love she felt for him, shining through all the other emotions there.

"Everything's fine with Madison, and everyone else for that matter.  I just…had to see you."

She nodded as she leaned into him.  "Are you okay?"

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against him.  "I was having second thoughts about tomorrow." He said, not able to lie to her.

"And now?" she asked, sliding her hands down the front of his robes.

"Do you love me enough to give everything up?"

"Give everything up?  Severus, I'm not giving anything up by marrying you, I'm gaining you as a permanent part of my life, but I'm not giving anything up."

"Are you sure you're not going to miss traveling with Kevin and everyone else?  I mean you're giving up the freedom that you had to move into the Dungeons of Hogwarts with me.  And I'm not much of a prize."

Victoria leaned up and pressed her lips against his.  Pulling back slightly, she let her forehead rest against his as she looked him in the eyes.  "You're my prize and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you.  I love you."

He sighed as he closed his eyes and held her.  "I love you to, and I know you love me, but I had to make sure you wouldn't regret anything by marrying me."

She smiled up at him as she leaned back softly into his arms that were around her waist.  "Never.  Do you regret marrying me?"

He shook his head no as he kissed her softly, pulling her against his chest.  "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"  he muttered against her lips.

She smiled as she leaned back and wiped the silver lipstick off his lips.  "Hmm, no."

"Well than, I'll have to rectify that." He said, looking down at her.  "You know, when I first walked into the room, I had to remember how to breathe."

She laughed as she looked up at him.  "Are we okay?"

"We've never been not okay.  But if you mean, are we still getting married tomorrow, yes."

He pulled her to him again, just hugging her against his body.  He let his hands slide from her waist up her back and than down again to hold her hips up against his.  "Are you ready to go to this party thing?"

"Its not just a party thing, its our party thing."

"We could still elope, get Madison from your mother and just disappear for the night."

Victoria smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  "If that's what you want…"  she crossed her fingers, hoping that he said no, but deep down she knew he would want to.  It was the easiest thing in his mind, and she knew the most rational for him to choose to skip this public show.

He closed his eyes as he let his head fall forward until his forehead was resting against hers.  She was giving him the out that he wanted, but did he take it?  * No * he told himself, he couldn't.  If she was willing to marry him, than he was willing to go through the fires of hell to make sure she had the wedding that she wanted.  Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No.  Tomorrow is all planned…and I know it means the world to you."

She nodded, sliding her arms down his back as she kissed him.

He groaned softly as he pulled her closer, being careful not to mess up her dress to much.  He loved the feeling of the silky material in his hands, the heat of her skin seeping through the dress and warming his hands.  Moving his lips from hers, he slowly began kissing his way across her face, down her chin and lower along her throat till he reached the hallow point where he knew made her weak.  He smiled as he heard her moan in the back of her throat, it had been so long since they had been together, almost three and a half years, and he couldn't wait till the next night.  Moving his mouth away from her throat, he looked up at her and smiled.

"I ruined your makeup."

She laughed as she stepped back and straightened her dress again, before looking at him.  "Well, I'll have to go fix mine."  She smiled at him before walking into the bathroom.  "And you might want to think about fixing yours too."

Stepping in front of the mirror, she smiled as she picked up the tube of silver lip stick and applied it to her lips again.

Severus watched her, running a hand over his mouth before following her in.  Stepping behind her, he leaned over her shoulder and rubbed his lips, wiping the silver off of it.

"Is it all off?"

She smiled as she turned around and leaned against the counter, looking up at him.  Lifting a finger, she wiped the side of his lips with her finger, smiling.

"Now it is."

He smirked as he placed his hands on either side of her and leaned forward.  "We've become domestic"

"Oh so, your point?  We should get up to the great hall, otherwise, people are going to be wondering what we've been doing."

He laughed, stepping back after kissing her quickly.

"Let them think what they want.  Do you have a cloak to go with that dress?  Preferably something that goes to your ankles and covers you completely?"

She laughed as she walked back into the main room and picked up a sheer blue wrap.

"Jealous?"

"No, I just don't like the thought of how many different people I'm going to have to knock out from looking at you.  Couldn't you have picked something with a bit more…covering?"

She smiled as she walked towards the door, stopping to look back at him.  "Well are you coming or am I going alone?"

He smirked as he walked over to her and took her arm, gesturing for her to walk out of the room ahead of him.

She grinned as she stepped out into the hall, watching him close the door.  Tucking her hand into the space between his arm and body, she moved until she was resting against his side and smiled up at him.

Severus held her arm with his other hand over her hand, smirking slightly as they made their way down towards the great hall.

Neither of them were aware of the figure all in black hiding behind a pillar in the torch lit hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus led Victoria into the great hall and looked around.  The long tables that the students usually ate at were no longer in the room, in their place, smaller, circular tables for everyone to sit at.  The table that the staff usually ate at was still there, place settings in place, though most of the staff was scattered at tables around the room.  The ceiling above had been changed to a snowy scene, with candles scattered about for light.  People lingered around, the room packed full already and more yet to come.  Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table, to his right, Minerva McGonagall, to his left, Remus Lupin.  Around the table also sat Victoria's mother, Melinda Jasper-Neithorie; her grandmother Katherine Jasper; their daughter, Madison Snape (yes, her name had been changed to Madison Serena Jasper Snape), along with a bunch of Victoria's friends and family who were in the wedding.  Severus slid his arm out of Victoria's and let his hand rest in the small of her back.  To many people there tonight and there was going to be even more the next night, but somehow he would make it through.  Leading her through the crowds of people, he watched the front of the room, and almost smiled as Madison started to jumping up and down on her chair and waving at them, the white of her dress standing out against the colors.  Stepping onto the stage, he watched as Madison jumped off her chair and made her way to them.

"Mommy, look at the pretty dress mom-mom bought me." She squealed running towards Victoria, her hair flying out behind her.

Victoria laughed as she kneeled down and intercepted her running daughter.  Bracing herself with one hand, she fell backwards slightly from the force of the girl, but was steadied by Severus's hand on her shoulder.  Picking up their daughter in her arms, Victoria stood and smiled, turning to look at Severus.  "It's a pretty dress Madison.  Are you being good?"

"Uh huh."

Victoria smiled as she carried her daughter to the table and sat down in one of the seats.

Severus sat down behind her and Madison, scanning the room with his black eyes.  Everyone looked like they were having a good time, though by the judge of things, he would need to brew up some hang over potion and fast, because everyone was going to be terribly hung over in the morning, Victoria included if he knew her.  But that could all wait, he had enough for the one person who mattered to him, the rest be damned.  Tonight was about the start of celebrations, the beginning of his new life.  Directing his gaze back to his daughter, and the mother of his daughter, he smiled.  Both were watching him, smiling back at him, and all thoughts from earlier that night were washed away.  He was doing the right thing, and no amount of doubt in his mind would erase that.  Sliding forward in his chair, he wrapped an arm around Victoria's waist and pulled both back towards him.  Silently, he placed a kiss on both of their heads, thanking the Gods who had been looking down upon him when they had granted him a second chance.  Keeping his arms locked, he held them, content to watch the room for now.

Victoria rested her head on his shoulder, their daughter held safely between them for the time being.  She'd thought she had lost him when he came to her rooms earlier, the look of primal fear in his eyes.  It would have broken her heart all over again, to lose him, but she would have let him go.  But he had stayed, and this time tomorrow night, she would be Mrs. Severus Snape, freely and happily, much to the shock of hundreds.  Looking down at the squiggling mass in her arms, she smiled.

"What's up little one?"

Madison looked up at her parents, a small impish grin on her face.  "Dance." She said, pointing at Remus.

Victoria laughed as she followed her daughter's finger to where Remus Lupin stood talking to her younger cousin.

"Would you like to dance with Uncle Remy again Madi?"

Madison nodded, trying to worm her way out of her mother's arms.  "Pwease?"

Setting her daughter down on the floor, she let her go and watched as the two and a half year old tore off across the stage.  She laughed harder as she heard Severus groan.  Looking up, she met her fiancés eyes.

"What's wrong love?"

"It seems I have another female to deal with who withstands the influence of the wolf."

He watched as Remus smiled and picked up his daughter, carrying her out onto the crowded dance floor.

Victoria turned in his arms to watch the two on the dance floor.

"We may be influenced enough to be his friend, but you know beyond a doubt that we love you."

"That may be true, but I don't have to like it."

She laughed, turning to look at him again.  Standing, she took his hand in hers and pulled.

"Come on, you can make yourself feel better by dancing with me."

He stood and let himself be pulled onto the dance floor.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, gently swaying to the music.

"How does this make me feel better Victoria?"

She looked up at him, feeling short at her five foot ten inches compared to his six foot three inches.  Leaning up until her face was centimeters from his, she grinned.

"Because, you have the foresight to know you're the only one I'll be dancing with tonight, and forever."

He didn't answer, just leaned down slightly to kiss her again, his hands splayed across her back, holding her to him.  Pulling back, he let his forehead rest against hers.

"Promise?"

"Forever."

He smiled at her, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as they moved slowly to the music, never leaving each other's side for the rest of the night.

End Chapter Five


	6. To the Alter and Back

_Disclaimer: Well…the wedding.  LoL, I've been trying to get here for months, oy.  Anyways, just to set this a bit more than I did, it is December 23rd, which is something that I've always wanted for when I do actually decide to get married.  The house that it's at is __Victoria__'s father's mansion in __England__, though it is __Victoria__'s now.  I will explain more of that in the next chapter since I never actually went into it all.  I also think that instead of working on all the stories that lead up to this, I will somehow work the important facts into flashbacks and little thoughts.  If there is anything that you would like cleared up, please don't hesitate to send me an email (__mistressjennifer@snapebits.net__), I basically have __Victoria__'s entire life history and all inside my head._

Outside, a heavy snow fell, blanketing the grounds in a white powder, though that didn't stop the large number of carriages and vehicles from arriving.  People stayed outside only as long as it took to move from their transportation to the inside of the massive foyer.  There, cloak takers took winter cloaks and coats from the guests, magically making them disappear to a closet somewhere else in the mansion.  Guests mingled, talking with one another as they sipped champagne from crystal flutes lined in gold served by butlers in perfectly pressed tuxedoes.  Chandeliers of candles lit the white colored marble foyer, casting a warm and holiday like glow about the room, reinforcing the merry event everyone had appeared for.  Evergreens and holly were hung from the walls and through an open set of doors to the living room, one could see a large tree twinkling as fire flies do on a summer night, thousands of decorations hanging from the fragrant branches.  Slowly, guests were led down a large hall, either alone or with the party they had arrived with, into the formal ballroom.  Here, rows of chairs were set on either side of a red carpeted center isle; silver and gold candles floated about in silver holders; white roses and babies breath flowing down the cherry paneled walls and over the floors.  The fragrance of fresh snow filled the area; and a magical ceiling had been created to give the affect of a new snow storm.  At the front of the room, hundreds upon hundreds of roses covered every surface.  Reds, blues, gold, pinks, and purples, greens, silver and white mixed together giving the room the only color, beside that of the walls, floor and what people wore.  Set to either side of the alter of roses were large French doors, thin curtains of white lace drawn to show guests the view of the falling snow.  Around the doors, candles glowed, lighting the front more than the rest of the room.  Under an arch of white roses, a candle sat waiting to be lit, along with a silver cord made of silk, and a silver goblet holding the sweetest red wine.

Nervously, though not noticeable to the guests in the room, Severus stood, his back to the crowd as he gazed out the large door, watching as the snow set upon the ground.  His black hair had just been washed and trimmed and was pushed back from his face, the bangs tucked behind his ears.  He wore long black dress robes lined in silver and dark green, his wand carefully tucked up his sleeve.  The only difference between the dress robes and his normal robes was the material they were made of, and a slight change in the way they fit.  Next to him, in black dress robes lined in silver and baby blue stood Remus Lupin, Kevin Racinson, Travis Jasper and reluctantly, Sirius Black.  The quiet music that had been playing over the noise of the crowd rose, signaling everyone to take their seats.  Turning, Severus looked out over the crowd, amazed at how many people had turned out for the wedding.  In the front rows sat the entire teaching staff from Hogwarts and all of Victoria's family; behind them friends of the families, of people there, and of themselves sat, along with the students from Hogwarts and their families.  Looking at the large doors in the back, Severus watched as one of Victoria's cousins, Margaret, made her way into the room.  Slowly, she made her way down the long red carpet, a sleek dress of silvery blue covering her body, blue roses in a bouquet in her hands, long brown hair piled loosely on top of her head.  Next came Victoria's cousin Danielle, followed by her friend Catherine, both dressed identically to Margaret, the only difference the color of their hair.  Dressed in a baby blue dress lined in silver, followed Victoria's oldest cousin Mercedes, her long black hair hanging down her back as she clutched a bouquet of silver and blue roses in her hands, followed by Severus's and Victoria's daughter Madison, dressed in a miniature princess dress of white silk, her curly red hair held back from her face by a white rose clip.  In her hands, a basket filled with white rose petals that she dropped a handful from with each step.  The music changed than from the soft strings of Mozart, to the bridal march.  Slowly, everyone stood and turned to watch as the doors slowly opened again.

Severus watched as Victoria stepped into the room, her grandfather beside her dressed in black dress robes much like everyone else's.  But Severus didn't notice as he watched Victoria slowly start forward.  She wore a long, white silk and lace dress, long sleeve with a long train behind it.  The sleeves were made completely of lace, stopping at the base of her wrists.  It met the white lace and silk of the shoulders, forming a v to the middle of her back and a scoop across the front of her chest.  The bottom flowed like silk, white lace mixed into the flow, and out against the train that flowed behind it by about ten feet.  A white lace veil covered her face and red hair, though through the lace, you could see the bright red curls around her face and next.  In her hands, he could see the bouquet of white roses mixed with the silver and blue roses and babies' breath, her dress picking up the roses along the carpet as she closed the distance between them.  A small smile crossed his features as her grandfather stopped and lifted the veil from her face, gently kissing her cheek before gently handing her hand to Severus's.  Severus stepped down slightly, and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently before leading her to stand under the alter of roses.  For the next forty minutes, the ceremony went on, Severus and Victoria reciting the vows and other information between each other.  Through those minutes that the ceremony drew on, Madison was quiet, playing with the few remaining rose petals in her basket.  Finally, the ceremony came to an end as Severus leaned over, pulling Victoria into his arms and firmly kissing her.  The crowd started clapping as they stood, most of them smiling and than laughing as Madison ran across the alter and threw herself around her mother's legs.  Reluctantly, she pulled back and looked down, her hands still on Severus's arms.  Laughing, she leaned down and picked Madison up, smiling brightly up at Severus as she held their daughter between them.

Reaching a hand out, Severus gently brushed a stray hair out of Madison's face and smiled at the two.  It was done, after three years of waiting, of pain and heartache, he had married the woman he loved.  Taking Madison into his left arm, he wrapped the right around Victoria's waist and led her down the center isle.  Behind them, the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed in pairs, smiles on their faces as they reached the main hallway off the ballroom.  Quietly, Severus led Victoria into the sitting room directly off the hall, shutting the door behind them, enclosing them in private.  Setting Madison on the floor, he smiled as she looked up at them, chattering happily about what happened a few minutes before.  Taking Victoria's hand, he led her to the loveseat, helping her to sit down before sitting down next to his wife.  That was a completely new thought to him, his wife, and his alone.  Pulling Madison into his lap again, he looked about the darkened room.  It was peaceful in there, no one bothering them, and he would be more than happy to take Victoria up stairs and spend time alone with her, but they had the reception to attend.

Looking over at Victoria, he smiled again, another something that was relatively new.

"Do we actually have to greet everyone that was in that room?"

Smiling, she tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"No, all we're going to do is the picture and the reception my mother planned, than we can get out of there."

"Anxious to be alone, aren't we Victoria?"

 "I'd rather be alone with you and Madison than spending the next few hours in that crowded room with everyone else."

He laughed, leaning over to kiss her.  Everything was perfect now; he was married to the woman he loved, and their daughter was happy and so loving, and so trusting that he was thrilled.  Leaning back a bit, he smiled at Victoria.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve; we will be spending the entire evening alone together with our daughter.  Not to mention the entire day after that, tonight we'll spend with our friends and your family."

She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.  Everything had gone off perfectly, down to the weather outside, though she hadn't had anything to do with that.  Looking down at the ring he had placed on her hand a few minutes before, she smiled.   It was finally done though, now, after years of being apart and dealing with whatever life could through at them, they were married.

_Alright…I know, I just kind of left it off, but I've never been to a wedding, and I've never even really seen one, so I was completely lost.  If anyone has any ideas on how to add on, I would be glad to add a second chapter to this.  __J__  All comments are craved and I plan on starting on Christmas soon. __J___


	7. Your Arms are so Safe

_Disclaimer: So…you're with me still, thank you.  Part two of chapter six will be presented to you in a moment, though I can't promise I know what I'm doing.  I'm just a body for the muses in my head, never know what they're thinking.  But I shall give it a try, putting words to screen for the voices.  Remember, comments, flames, reviews, or just hi's are always welcome, either on the review board or to MistressJennifer@snapebits.net where I can reply to you._

_A special thanks to the people who help me channel the muses, MM, CC and Cassie, and to Starlight, Frini and Rea whom I know are reading the stories and leaving reviews.  And now…on with the story._

Severus glanced around, trying to figure out where his red headed nymph of a wife had disappeared to, but was having no luck.  In the past twenty minutes they had been in the room, he had been hugged, kissed and manhandled by half the people in the room, yet, the one person he wanted to be hugged and kissed by had been whisked away as soon as the pictures were done.  Never in his life, had he expected to see this many people at his wedding reception; than again, he had never expected to be married.  But, within the last hour, all that had happened and more; he was a husband, a father, a friend, a professor, and there was nothing more he could ask for.  Adjusting the collar of his black robes, he sighed, wondering where Victoria and Madison had gotten off to.

"Severus, my dear boy, how does it feel?"

Turning, Severus half smiled at the older man standing before him, dressed in navy robes adorned with silver stars and moons.  "It feels…amazing sir."

Albus smiled, reaching out to shake the younger man's hand.  "And I'm sure you will have many amazing moments to come with Victoria and Madison, and perhaps a few other little ones." He said, a twinkle in his eye as he patted Severus on the back.

Severus looked up, shell shocked for a moment.  More children?  They hadn't talked about that possibility, he just thought that with Madison, they were done.  "Ah, yes, well Victoria and I have not spoken of that possibility."

"And where has Victoria run off to, I would like to congratulate her also."

Shaking his head, he looked about.  "I don't…" he stopped, feeling arms circle his waist.

"know how to find your way home tonight?  Don't worry darling, I'll show you the way." Victoria said, moving to stand next to him, her arms still around his waist.

Severus smirked, lifting his arm from between them, gently wrapping it around her silk clad shoulders.  "I know how to find my way home, see that blond over there."  Lifting a hand, he pointed to a tall blond near the bookcase.  "she said I could go home with her."

"Really?  Well I do hope you enjoy yourself.  Your daughter and I will have to invite Sirius to stay with us, here all alone in this large house, so many rooms…"

"Do you think you're funny reds?"

Albus laughed, enjoying the banter between.  Reaching over, he took her hand gently in his and patted it.  "Congratulations my dear, it was a wonderful ceremony."

"Thank you Albus."

He nodded, patting her hand once more before turning away.  Victoria smiled, watching as he met with some of the other staff from Hogwarts.  It was amazing, the amount of people who had turned out for the wedding and the reception; the house was packed full of people, some muggles, some magical folks, but all the same, it was full.  Looking back up at her husband, she slid around till she was standing in front of him; her arms wrapped around his waist as she gazed up into his ebony eyes, his snowy skin drawing ones attention to them.

Severus smiled down into the warm chocolate of her eyes, his arms sliding around her shoulders to pull her closer.  Her red hair was now uncovered, the white veil having been removed, along with the train that had been attached to her dress.  Now, looking down at her, he saw she stood in the silk and lace part of the dress, looking much like the princess he knew she was.  At least to him, she was the princess who had come in and saved him, much like the fairytales always talked about.  Leaning down, he brushed his mouth across hers, his voice but a whisper as he stayed close to her.  "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back, leaning her forehead up against his.  "How does it feel to be married Professor Snape?"

Lifting a hand, he brushed a red curl from the side of her face, his hand gently sliding to rest against her cheek.  "Complete, happy, glad to finally have you in my arms forever Professor Snape." He said, a smirk on his face.  "Tell me my love, were you planning on telling me that you were going to teach muggle studies again?"

Pulling back slightly, she gazed up at him, an eyebrow lifted.  "Who told you I was going back to teaching?"

"Albus let it slip the other morning while we were discussing the final additions to our dungeon apartment.  You'll have to share a private study with me, but you'll have your own office; I know how you feel about the floating animals I have in jars.  And, your classroom will be down the hall from mine, in an attempt to keep you and I close to Madison."

She nodded, closing her eyes as she leaned against him completely.  "I hope you aren't to upset that I didn't tell you, but I just decided."

"I'm happy if it makes you happy.  Though, I do fear the students might die at the idea of having _two Professor Snape's to deal with."_

"They'll get used to it."  Stepping back a bit, she dropped her arms and smirked.  "Now, I do believe we have the first dance."

He nodded, taking her hand to lead her to the center of the dance floor.  Turning to face her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as her arms slid around his neck.  Lying his cheek against hers, he started to sway gently to the soft music, aware that all the eyes in the room were on the two of them.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you that love has come here  
And a...a moment like this_

Smiling, she curled her fingers into the black mass of hair and let her eyes slide shut.  At that moment, the only thing that mattered was the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, the feeling of his body pressed up against hers, and the knowledge that nothing would happen to her, or their daughter as long as he was with him.

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special Kiss  
Oh I can't believe that it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Severus clung to her, watching her through the side of his semi-closed eyes.  For the first time in years, she looked completely relaxed, and happiness seemed to be radiating from her eyes.  And she felt so right curled in his arms, gently swaying to their song; their first dance as husband and wife.

"Victoria?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we leave yet?"

Laughing, she opened her eyes, looking into his.  "Soon darling, soon."

"Good."

_Alright…so…I didn't get many ideas on what actually goes on at a wedding reception.  So, that was just a bit, so it didn't just end in the middle of no where.  Soon…we'll get to the next big event, whatever that shall be.  *evil smile*  Hmmm…baby…kidnapping…murder…shopping spree; we shall see._


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hi everyone, Jenn here. I know, I said I was working on the next chapter of 'Hush Now', but I've fallen a bit behind. I will try and get the chapter I am working on out before I go on Vacation, and if I find time in Disney World, I will get a chapter or two done there. I would like to thank everyone who is reading this and do hope that you are enjoying it. I have some ideas as to where I am going to take this, but I'm not positive yet. Ideas are always welcome. (  
  
Oh, and if you're a Third Watch fan, I did get the first part of my Third Watch fanfic up. *Warning: It's mainly Bosco and Faith*  
  
It can be found below.  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1118308 


	9. I'll Be

_Disclaimer: Well – it's been longer than I planned on for an update, but its taken awhile for this to form in my head.  Major case of writers block going on and nothing's been forming right.  Actually – I think listening to the song that was the theme of my senior prom helped, so thank Edwin McCain – and also thank Nirvana for giving me some kind of inspiration._

_Ugh – this chapter has taken me around four months to write – hopefully the next few won't take as long now that my muse has finally decided to grace us with her presence.  _

_This is dedicated to the people who read this no matter how terrible it is and to my friends._

**_I'll Be:_**

_Lying here with you Listening to the rain Smiling just to see the smile upon your face These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive These are the moments I'll remember all my life I found all I've waited for And I could not ask for more Looking in your eyes Seeing all I need Everything you are is everything to me These are the moments I know heaven must exist these are the moments I know all I need is this I have all I've waited for And I could not ask for more I could not ask for more than this time together I could not ask for more than this time with you_

Looking down at the sleeping form curled in his arms, Severus smiled.  It had been five years in the making – five long and antagonizing years that had finally been squashed to make this women his wife; and those five years, though it pained him to admit, had been worth the wait.  And it was not as if he did not have something to show for those five years; down the hall, their almost two year old daughter slept, tucked safely in a bed that had once been Victoria's.  Lifting a single red curl between his index and middle fingers of his right hand, he watched as it slid through, gently gliding against his skin as if satin.  Lying on his back, his shoulders and head supported by soft pillows covered in soft, blue cotton, he held Victoria closer, breathing in the sweet scent of vanilla from her hair.  Turning his head to the right, he saw the night sky through the large windows; the white snow that still fell from the skies above.  Shifting his gaze a bit, it settled on the smoldering fire that still burned in the large, stone fireplace.  Every now and than, a snap and crack could be heard; along with a hiss as the flames ate another piece of wood, and a soft, orange glow lit the darkened room.  Moving his attention back to the warm, soft skinned women in his arms, he shifted a bit, drawing the sheets and blankets up over the bare skin of her back and his chest, watching contently as she sighed and moved her hand to rest palm flat on his stomach.  He felt each breath she took in; from the moving of her chest against his, to the warm breath that caressed his bare skin; and it amazed him that only ten hours before they had been saying their I do's.  He could still see with great detail in his mind every little detail that had gone on during the night; from the ceremony through the reception and dancing all the way to the small sounds of content she had made and the way her skin felt against his when they had made love.  And after all that, they had fallen asleep together, wrapped around each other and oblivious to the rest of the world.  All that had mattered to each of them in that small window of time was they were with the person they truly loved.

_Every prayer has been answered Every dream I have has come true And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be Here with you here with me These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive These are the moments I'll remember all my life I've got all I've waited for And I could not ask for more I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Coz it's all I've waited for And I could not ask for more I could not ask for more_

He'd awoken around six am thinking he had a class to go to, his mind still a haze of intoxication off being this close to Victoria like it had been when they were together before.  But the warmness of the room had alerted him to the fact that they weren't in the dungeon rooms they shared, and slowly, all the events of the night before had come seeping into his mind.  Now, an hour later, he had all his thoughts together and knew that all his doubts had been so wrong.  Gently, he moved his fingers along her spine, smiling as she shivered and began to stir.  It was low, he knew that, but he wanted her awake with him at the moment, and he would stoop to all kinds of lows to accomplish that.  He watched as she stirred, felt her hair gently slide against his chest and than he was greeted to sleep heavy but warm chocolate colored eyes.  Keeping a hand on the bare skin of her lower back, he used the other to brush strands of red hair out of her face before caressing her cheek.

She'd been sound asleep; surrounded by warmth and contentment; her body completely relaxed in his arms.  But a soft tingling had begun to move along her spine; a chill interrupting that warmth that surrounded her; and she just knew that it was Severus.  Lifting her head from his chest, she instantly missed the gentle beating of his heart and the slow rhythm of his breathing; but gazed up at him, her eyes full of sleep.  Smiling at the feeling of his hand on her back, she rubbed against his hand with her cheek as she watched him.

"Hi" she said softly, her voice heavy with sleep.  Shifting a bit until she rested completely on his chest, she smiled.

"Hi yourself." He replied back, his voice that deepness that turned her muscles to liquid.

"What time is it?"

"A bit after seven; still pretty early."

"Than what are we doing up, neither one of us has a class to teach for another three weeks."

Smiling at the thought of three uninterrupted weeks with Victoria and Madison, Severus gently pulled her down and pressed his lips against hers.  Letting her up, he brushed a finger along her slightly swollen lips.  "I wanted to spend time alone with you."

"And we couldn't spend that time sleeping?"

"I had…other thoughts in mind." He said lazily, gently running a hand between her shoulder blades.  He watched as a red curl slipped from the messy mass of hair on top of her head and he smiled as he slid his free hand into it.  "Though if you wish to go back to sleep, by all means, be my guest."

Smiling back at him, Victoria slowly traced a small pattern on the upper part of his chest with the tip of a finger, her eyes dancing as she looked into his.  "No no, there will be plenty of time for sleep later.  I think you're right, we need to explore these other thoughts of yours."

Laughing, he pulled her face down to his gently.  "I'm glad you see things my way."

Severus watched as the door to their room slowly opened, pulled the blankets a little higher over Victoria's back and watched as a little head poked through the opening.  They were going to have to remember to lock the door from now on, and he was just glad that Madison hadn't come in an hour before.  Watching the door, he saw the small body slip into the room and than the door shut before a streak of purple hair ran towards the bed.  Feeling Victoria shift, he heard her small groan as the bed shook lightly from the light weight that bounced on it.

"Wake up mommy daddy, it morning." Her messy curls flopping up and down with each jump she took.

Severus smiled content to watch her for a minute.  He felt Victoria move, felt the skin of her back now resting against his chest, and he let his hands slide around her waist to rest against her bare stomach.  "Good morning Madison."

Madison laughed as she jumped across the bed, landing on her knees and wrapping her arms around her father's neck.  Smashing her lips against his cheek, she gave him a wet kiss before doing the same to her mother.  Trying to push herself under the covers, Madison squirmed around on the bed.  "under."

Victoria laughed as she held the covers down, watching as their daughter tried to push between them.  "What are you doing Madi?"

"Wake up."

"We are awake."

"Play."

Holding the sheet to her chest, Victoria leaned forward and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Madison's face.  Smiling, she watched as Madison bounced up and down on all fours like a cat, her hair flying every which way.  When Madison had first been born, Victoria had only dreamed of lying in bed with both the man she loved and their daughter and yet, here they were.

Severus looked between Madison and Victoria, trying to read both their expressions.  Madison looked like she was in a playful mood, which was ruining his plans of spending the entire morning in bed with Victoria; and Victoria looked deep in thought, which at this time of morning wasn't a good thing.  Leaning forward, he slid his arms around his wife's waist, pressing his chest into her back as his chin came to rest on her left shoulder.  Pressing a soft kiss under her ear, he smiled.  "What are you thinking?"

"How lucky we are to have this."

            He nodded, sliding his arms out from around her waist, moving them from the protection of the covers.  Waiting a heart beat, he reached forward and grabbed Madison, pulling both of his girls back against him.  Leaning back against the pillows, he listened to their squeals of laughter and watched how they both squirmed.  Continuing on for a few minutes, he waited until they were both breathless before letting his hands drop.  He watched as they got their breath back, and than watched as Madison curled up against Victoria's chest, her thumb in her mouth.

            Victoria slid an arm around Madison's waist as she brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.  "What do you say we all get dressed, and than we'll head down to the kitchen for some breakfast."

"Okay." Madison said, turning to get free of her mother's arms.  "I go wake Mrs. Kensington"

            Finally getting free of her mother's arms, Madison climbed off the bed and ran to the door.  Grabbing the handle, she yanked with both hands until the door opened and ran out into the hall.  A few seconds later, her head reappeared in the doorway.  "Love you mommy love you daddy." She said before running out again, pulling the door behind her.

"She has so much energy."

Smiling, Victoria turned herself in his arms and leaned forward, placing a lingering kiss on his lips.  "Just wait until we let her have sugar."

"Oh Merlin help us, she takes after her mother."

            A shock look on her face, Victoria slipped from between his arms and let the sheet fall down into a small puddle as she climbed from the bed.  Grabbing the white silk robe lying over a chair, she pulled it on and around herself before turning to look at him.  "Someone is going to be taking a shower alone this morning."

            He watched as she walked into the adjoining bathroom, a slight smirk on his face.  Sliding out of the bed, he left the black silk robe where it was on the chair and followed her into the bathroom.  Leaning against the doorframe, he watched as she moved about, turning on the water in the glass enclosed shower against one wall.  "Haven't you heard of conserving water?"

            Lifting an eyebrow, she turned to look at him, shaking her head slightly before letting the robe slip off her shoulders and stepped into the warm cascade of water.  Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and let the water run over her face and down across her body.

            Stepping into the room, Severus watched her for a moment before entering the shower behind her.

            Wrapped in the robe again, Victoria stood in front of the sink starring into the mirror that hung over it.  Lifting a silver brush to her wet hair, she looked into the reflection to the man standing behind her; a black towel wrapped tightly around his waist.  Droplets of water dripped from his shoulder length black hair and down across the area of pale white chest, rolling to a stop at the edge of the terry cloth towel.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Come now Victoria, I did not mean anything by the comment."

"Really?  But the thought has crossed your mind."

"What thought?"

            Watching her brush out her hair, he sighed, reaching for another towel that hung off one of the many hooks.  Lifting it in his hands, he rubbed furiously at his hair.  He hadn't seen the point in washing it, since it would only be greasy again within a few hours; but he'd changed his mind when he'd been cornered in the shower.  He may smell like Vanilla Sugar now, but he could live with that since it had meant that Victoria had washed it for him.

"You think I'm a hyper active _child like our two year old daughter."_

"Almost two." He muttered under his breath, stepping up behind her with the towel in his hands.  Reaching forward, he ran the towel over her hair, messing up the curly locks she had just brushed straight.  Pulling the towel away, he dropped it onto the bathroom counter next to the sink and took the hair brush from her hand.  Setting it down on top of the towel, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across the juncture of her shoulder and neck.  Sliding his arms around her waist, he leaned forward and watched her in the mirror.  "And if I thought you were a hyper active child, I would never have married you last night."

Smiling just a little, she slid her hands down over his.  "Do you really think I'm hyper?"

Turning his head sideways, he kissed along her hairline for a moment before resting his chin on her shoulder.  "It's one of the many things I love about you."

Twisting in his arms, she grinned.  "Flattery will get you everywhere, you know that right?"

Leaning forward until their foreheads were touching, he smiled.  "I seem to remember something a long that line."

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

            He was only to happy to oblige her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.  Turning her entire body into his, he pulled her closer as he moved her backwards towards the counter.  Placing his hands on her waist, he lifted her up until she was sitting on it.  Breaking contact with her lips, he slowly began kissing his way down the right side of her neck.

"I dressed mommy!" a small voice called out from the bedroom before the hair of their small daughter came flying into large, brightly lit bathroom.

            Groaning, Severus moved his face from her neck and looked up at her.  "We have to lock that door."

            Laughing, she leaned forward until her head was resting against his shoulder.  "Do you think my cousin would want to baby sit for a day?"

"Look mommy, I got dressed all by self." Madison said, stopping at the legs of her parents.

            Bending down, Severus picked up the squirming bundle dressed in a bright green shirt and purple pants.  Wincing slightly at the color combination, he shifted her until she was resting against his shoulder.

"Yes you did darling.  What do you want to do today?"  she asked, sliding off the counter as Severus carried their daughter into the main room.  Setting her down on the bed, Severus turned back around and smiled at Victoria as their daughter listed everything she wanted to do for the day.

"I want to make cookies and play with the Christmas tree and go sledding and build a snow man and…"

_Finis_


End file.
